


What Happens at the Frankenstein Place

by LandyShadow



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandyShadow/pseuds/LandyShadow
Summary: Daphne Shaw ends up at a huge castle in the middle of nowhere after her car breaks down on a stormy night. Overtime, she becomes friends with Riff Raff, Columbia, Magenta, and Rocky seems to like her. Frank already has a tendency to be mean and violent, so what will happen when she stands up to his cruelty towards her and the others?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. This is my first Rocky Horror Picture Show Fanfiction. I've had thoughts about writing one for awhile, but I was hesitant because I've only seen the movie a few times and I was worried I wouldn't portray the characters right. But I've decided to write one anyway to see if people like it. I wanted to try something a bit different with Frank. Don't get me wrong, I love him. But he's the villain of the movie and actually does terrible things. He's very charming and charismatic, but I think he also has the capacity to be violent and cruel. I think when you get past his charm and charisma he's actually a terrible person, but we like him anyway, right? In this story, Frank does have charm, but he's also abusive and cruel to everyone. Please don't hate me for writing Frank this way, I just wanted to try something different. I hope you like the story I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.

I was driving on my way home from work. It was dark and raining I could hardly see anything. I couldn't see any buildings or any hit if civilization as I was driving, it was manly just a wooded area. That's the problem when driving through rural areas, nothing but woods for several miles. As the road was getting steeper, my car broke down. Great, I've still got several miles before I get home, and not only do I not have a car, but I also don't have a phone to use to call someone. I decided to get out of the car to see if I could find a house up the road. A bit later, I noticed a castle.

This was strange. Why would there be a castle in the middle of nowhere? I walked across the path which led me to a gate. It had a sign on it with something written on it. When I got closer to it, I noticed the words, ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK! That put me on edge and I backed away from the gate. I started to walk back to by car, but then I realized I'm in a rural area with no civilization for miles. Who knows how long it will be before I can get some help? Realizing my options, I head back to the castle. How bad could it be? I could use a phone to call someone and have a place to stay until morning. It's better than being stuck in the rain.

I crosssed the path up to the gate again and went through the gate. I knocked on the door and a strange looking man with blonde hair answered. "Hello." I felt a bit uneasy, but I pushed it aside. "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Daphne Shaw. My car broke down, and I was wondering if I could use your phone and possibly stay here for the night." He gave me a look that I wasn't sure how to process. "Of course. Please come in. You will have to ask the master for permission to use the phone and to stay here." I walked in and said, "Thank you very much." 

Once we were inside, we stopped at the front door. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Riff Raff, the woman in the maid's outfit is my sister Magenta. The smaller girl next to her is Columbia, of of the master's shall we say playmates. Please wait here while I inform the master you are here." The girls made me feel nervous. "Hello. My name is Daphne. It's nice to meet you." Columbia came up to me. "Well, hiya! It's not very often we get visitors here. We like having company it gets less lonely. But out of all of us, I think Frankie enjoys new company. He really likes having new playmates around. It keeps him satisfied if you know what I mean," she giggled. I was getting more nervous. "Um, sorry, but what exactly do you mean by 'playmate?' Is this Frankie your boyfriend?" Magenta walks over to me. "No our master or as Columbia calls him Frank, has never been into relationships. He is...how do I put this? He is interested in sex with pretty much anyone, and keeps them around for whenever he wants to do it again." I was freaking out so I'm gonna be a sexual plaything to a guy I haven't even met yet?! I'm not that kind of girl, I haven't done anything sexual with anyone and I didn't want to have sex with someone I don't know. "Hey, Magenta. It's getting late, I think I'm gonna call it a night and go to bed. It was nice meting you, Daphne," said Columbia. Magenta stayed with me. She could tell I was nervous. Just as I was having all these crazy thoughts, I heard high hills getting closer. Just as I had my back against the door, a main with black hair, a lot of make up on his face, wearing a pearl necklace, a sparking corset, a garter belt with fishnets, and high heels approached me. Now I was stuck. What's going to happen to me now?


	2. Dr. Frank N. Furter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne is introduced to Frank, and gets a friendly warning from Magenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I hope you like the story so far. Please let me know what you think!

The man began to get closer. I was terrified. "Oh, look at the poor thing!" He lifted my chin up to face him. "Absolutely drenched, though," he said with a smirk. I still felt really uneasy. "Tell me, love. What's your name?" I backed away from him not saying anything. "Aw, look, she's shy. Isn't that precious," he cooed. "There's no reason to be nervous, lamb. You can tell me your name." I took a breath and mustered up enough courage to tell him. "It's Daphne." He smiled st me and shook my hand. "Well, Daphne, my name is Doctor Frank N. Furter. But you can call me Frank. Riff Raff told me your car broke down and you need to use the phone. Sadly the line is dead because of the storm." Maybe this was my chance to get out of this freak show. "Well in that case, um, Frank, I'll go find somewhere else. I don't want to impose-" " Nonsense, there's not a house for miles. You have no place to stay and I can't leave you stranded out in the storm, now can I? You're no trouble at all. You'll need a place to stay for a few days, and I'm in need of some new company." I could've sworn I heard him say quietly to himself "and someone new to relieve my tension," but I probably imagined it, being so worked up. But he had a point, I had nowhere to go. "Okay, I can stay here for a little while." Just as I said that I saw his face turn into an unnerving grin, almost predatory. He was looking at me like I was someone new to play with, fresh meat. "Magenta will show you to to your room upstairs and get you some dry clothes. I have work to do, so I must be going." As he turned to walk away, I said, "I'm grateful to you for letting me stay here." He didn't turn back to face me, he just said, "Of course you are, my darling," and continued to walk away. Magenta took me by the arm and led me upstairs.

When we made it to my room Magenta led me in and shut the door. "I could tell you were nervous. Frank makes you uneasy, doesn't he?" I started to get worked up again. "Yes, he does. I don't know what it is but I don't really feel safe around him. I get a dangerous vibe from him, but at the same time, he seems so nice and charming." Magenta sat down on the bed next to me and nodded. "Listen, I'm usually very testy when it comes to most people, but you seem like a nice girl and you should know some things about Frank. Frank is very charming and charismatic, but underneath all of that he can be very violent and cruel. He tries to sleep with everyone. He's slept with Columbia several times, and he's even tried to sleep with me and sometimes Riff. I hate to tell you, but Frank likes innocent people. He likes people like you because they are usually easy to manipulate and control. He will try everything he can to sleep with you. No matter how nice his words are to you, know that he doesn't mean anything he says. He'll try to manipulate you to get you to do what he wants. If nice words don't work, he'll more than likely force himself on you, and get what he wants from you anyway. It's best to let him do what he wants, so you won't get hurt. Even if you don't want to have sex with him, just let him. He's beaten me several times for refusing to have sex with him. He also beats Riff for messing up in the lab. And poor Columbia, he just uses her, and she gladly lets him because she let his charm delude her into thinking he loves her. I'm sorry to spring all of this on you, but I thought you should know. Trust me, it's better for all of us if you just let him do what he wants." I started to cry. "But Magenta, I can't let him do that to me, it's wrong. And it's wrong he treats you guys so badly. Can't you fight back?" Magenta just sighed. "My dear, there is no fighting Frank. He's our master, and we have no choice but to do as he says, even if it means taking his abuse." "But-" "That's enough for now. I'll be back in the morning to get you for breakfast. Try to get some rest. It will be alright." She patted my knee and got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Good night, I'll see you in the morning." She shut the door behind her. I was terrified of what may come. What have I gotten myself into? It wasn't long before I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Breakfast, Meeting Rocky, and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne meets Rocky at breakfast and makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I hope I'm doing okay with it and not writing Frank and the other characters too much out of character. There's some physical abuse and attempted sex in this one so just a heads up. Let me know what you think!

I woke up from a dreamless sleep, and realized I was still in this strange castle. In a few minutes, Magenta came to get me for breakfast. We walked down the hall and eventually came to a dining room. There was a large table that was set with cups, plates and silverware. Riff, Frank, Columbia, were already seated. I decided to sit in the chair across from Columbia. Magenta went to the kitchen to get the food she cooked for us. She came back with a cart full of food. There were waffles, sausage, bacon, toast and a big pitcher of orange juice. She served Frank first, and made her way around the table. I started to eat my food slowly, avoiding to make any eye contact with Frank.

I think he may have noticed since he was the first to break the silence. "Did you sleep well last night, Daphne? I do hope the room worked out for you." I noticed the blonde man sitting next to Frank was smiling at me. "Excuse me for asking, but who is that sitting next to you?" Frank looked puzzled for a minute, but then realized who I was talking about. "Oh, yes, how rude of me not to properly introduce you. This is Rocky. He's good for relieving my tension." He looked over at Rocky and smirked I continued not to look at him and ate my food. "Thank you for your hospitality. I was wondering if I could use your phone after I finish breakfast. I really should be getting home." Frank's face changed to a look of sadness. "I wish you could, darling, but sadly the phone still isn't working. It may still be a few more days before we get it fixed. Surely you don't want to leave yet." I started to get nervous again. "Well, it's nice of you to offer me a place to stay, but I really need to get home. I don't want to be a bother." I still thought this would get me out of here. Frank stood up and walked over to me. "Nonsense. It's no trouble at all. We like having new company here, and you can stay here as long as you need to. But there are somethings I will need you to help out with. You can help Magenta with the laundry, cooking, cleaning, and anything else I can think of." I nodded, and felt uneasy at the way he said that last part. Riff and Magenta looked at each other knowingly. The expressions on their faces conveyed sadness and guilt. "Now that breakfast is finished, I suppose Rocky and I will head up to my room. Would you be a lamb and help Magenta with the clean up? I'm sure she would appreciate your help with cleaning the dishes and cleaning the house." "Yeah, sure," I said quietly. "Excellent. We'll be on our way. And Daphne...I do hope to have the chance to be around you more often. It's been awhile since I've had company, and I want to become better acquainted with you." He chuckled darky and said it in a way that implied something much more than a general friendly conversation. With that, Frank turned around and left with Rocky. Since Magenta and I had the rest of the house to clean, she told Columbia to go clean their room to help decrease the workload. 

Magenta and I were washing the dishes, and since we were alone, she decided it must have been a good time to give me some more advice. Maybe even more so when I brought up how she and Riff were looking at each other. "Hey, Magenta. When we were eating breakfast and Frank was telling me the things he wanted me to do to help out around here, why were you and Riff looking so sad at each other? Is there something you know that you haven't told me?" She sighed and looked at me, her eyes once again conveying sadness and guilt. "Yes, and sadly there is more that I am about to tell you. You remember last night when I told you Frank likes to use people as his sexual playthings, right? Well there's more to it than what I told you. You should know that Frank has no intention of letting you go. He's doing everything he can to make you stay here. We don't have a phone, we never did. We have no choice but to help him trap people here, you know what will happen if we challenge him." I teared up, I was upset. But I couldn't be mad at her and Riff, they had no choice. "There's something else you should know. Frank, Riff, and I are not from this planet. We come from a place called Transexual, Transilvainia. Frank is the prince of Transexual so we can't stop him from doing what he wants. Riff and I want to go home, but Frank won't hear of it. We are fed up with him, how he treats us and others. We feel terrible you got into this mess. Know that of we could help you, we would. I don't know what Frank has planned, but it would be wise to stay on your toes. Be very careful when venturing throughout this castle at night. Everyone else is usually asleep, but Frank is usually prowling about. If you're not careful, he may grab you from behind and take you. He's also been known to sneak into the guest's rooms while they were sleeping. No matter what happens be careful and stay alert." I nodded but started crying. "But why me, Magenta? Why would he want me? I just want to go home." Magenta pulled me into a hug. "Sweetie, I know this must be hard for you. Just remember that you can consider me a friend." I was able to calm down a bit having her as a friend definitely makes this more bearable. "Thanks, Magenta. That really means a lot." She smiled and said, "You're welcome. Come now, we still have to finish cleaning the rest of the house." We didn't finish cleaning it until later that night. Magenta and I went upstairs to get ready for bed.

When we made to her and Columbia's room, she said, "I forgot to tell you, make sure Frank doesn't see you and Rocky together. Rocky is his and no one else's, so he likes to think. Frank is very possessive of him and gets extremely jealous whenever someone else is with him. His jealousy causes him to be extremely violent, he even killed Columbia's boyfriend Eddie just because he stole the spotlight from him and made Rocky dance." "Wow, what a selfish asshole. So he's totally okay with abusing people and using them as his sexual playthings, expecting them to be loyal only to him, and he won't let people fall in love with anyone else and be together? How hypocritical." She agreed with me. "Good night and remember what I told you." "I will thanks, Magenta." 

I left to go to my room, and got on the bed. Just as I was starting to doze off, I heard my door creak open. "Hello? Is someone there? Magenta, is that you?" I felt someone plop down on the bed. I almost fell off but a strong arm grabbed me, and pulled me back on the bed. It was dark and I couldn't see very well, but I could tell the hands felt soft and manicured. The body shifted on top of me. I was starting to panic, but I was able to keep some control. "Magenta, is.. is that you? Columbia?" I turned on the light. I screamed when I saw that it was Frank. He wasn't made up like he usually is. He was in a black robe with a dragon on the back of it. He had very light make up on, he was only wearing blue eye shadow and some lipstick. If it wasn't for the circumstance, I could say that the blue eye shadow looked nice on him. It brought out his green eyes nicely. His hair was tied back in a pink hair tie. He covered my mouth to stop me from screaming. He removed his hand. "Frank, what the hell?!" He chuckled and said, "There's nothing to be scared of, my little dove. I only want a good time. Don't you want to have some fun?" "No! I don't even know you! Get away from me!" I tried wiggling about of his grip, but I couldn't get him to loosen it. "If you give in, you'll like it, I promise." He started kissing my neck. "Damn it, I-I s-said no!" "But it feels nice, doesn't it. There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself, dove." He wasn't wrong it felt nice, really good in fact. Part of me didn't want him to stop, but I couldn't let him just take me. He planted a few more kisses down my neck and on my collar bone. I think he was so distracted by kissing me it caused him to loosen his grip and I was able to slide away from him. I ran for the door. "Daphne," he said warning tone, dangerously low. I put my hand on the doorknob. "Don't you dare-!" I opened the door and ran out. "Daphne, get back here!" I knew Frank would chase after me, so I had to be quick. I ran to Columbia and Magenta's room and slammed the door behind me.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" "It's Frank. He came into my room and tried to have sex with me and I wouldn't let him. I know he's coming after me, and he's probably really mad." I was struggling to catch my breath. I could tell Magenta wasn't happy. "What the hell? I told you how Frank gets. Now you may have made it a whole lot worse by putting him in a fowl mood." I heard heels clicking and getting closer. "Oh, Daphne," he crooned and laughed. "Come now, I only want a bit of fun." I heard him getting closer and I was starting to panic. "I know I should've let him sleep with me, but I'm sorry Magenta, I just couldn't do it. Please, you've got to help me hide somewhere, please." Magenta sighed. "Alright, Columbia and I share a bathroom. You can hide in there. Columbia, go hide with her." Columbia nodded and we went into the bathroom. We hid in the shower and pulled the curtain so it would be easier for us to hide. Just as we finished pulling the curtain, I heard Frank open the door. "Ah, Magenta. My little playmate decided to disobey me and has ran off. Where to you suppose to? Have you seen her?" There was a long pause. "No, master. I have not seen her." He must've noticed Columbia was missing. "Where's Columbia? I know she's usually with you when she isn't with me." There were sounds of footsteps and judging by the sounds they were making, it sounded like one pair was moving forward and the other pair was moving backwards towards the bathroom. My guess is that Frank was moving toward her, and she was backing away from him. Oh, God. He knew she was lying. "You don't suppose they're hiding together somewhere, do you?" I could tell Magenta was getting nervous. "I honestly don't know, master. Maybe they are downstairs." There was a pause again. I heard a loud smack, and Magenta cried out. "I know you're lying, Magenta. I know you're protecting her. You and Columbia both are protecting her but why? I'm sure Columbia will come around. She adores me." I could tell he was pissing off Magenta. "No she doesn't, not anymore. We were talking earlier, and she told me she's tired of seeing you use people. You used her, Eddie, Rocky, and now you want Daphne. Well, she's tired of it, I'm tired of it, and we're all tired of you! Know matter how good of a lover you are, people will get tired of you selfishly using them. They'll eventually come to realize you love no one but yourself!" I'm sure that would've earned Magenta another slap or something worse, but before Frank could retaliate, we heard Riff's voice on the monitor. "Master, Rocky has escaped from your room and is now back in the lab." That may have saved us from Frank for now. "Well, it seems your brother will have to be punished for his incompetence once again. But know that there is no place Daphne, Columbia, or anyone else can hide where I can't find them. I will find them and deal with them later. For now, I must deal with Riff Raff." And what that we heard the door open and Frank's heels walking down the hall. Columbia and I came out of the bathroom and saw Magenta crumpled on the floor. "Oh my God, Magenta! I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" Columbia was upset too. "Mags, what did he do to you, are you okay?" Magenta got on her feet. "It's alight, I'm fine. It's just a slap to the face, I've dealt with worse from him. There's no time to worry about me, we have to help Riff." The three of us went to the lab.

When we got to the lab, we saw Frank, Rocky and Riff. Frank was holding a whip in his right hand, and beating Riff with it. Riff was crying out in pain, and Rocky looked terrified. "I told you to make sure those chains were tight enough to keep him restrained! How did he get loose?" "I don't know, master. I can't remember." "Well then, maybe you need another beating to jog your memory!" Just as Frank raised the whip to deliver another blow, I ran in. "Well, look who's come out of hiding. Feeling brave, are we? Riffy, look. You've got a little friend to come and rescue you. Isn't that adorable." Riff put his head down in shame as Frank mocked him. "Leave him alone!" Frank turned to me. "Did you say something, Daphne?" He said that angrily and narrowed his eyes at me, which caused me to shrink back a bit. "No! I mean I um, yes. LEAVE HIM ALONE. You treat him and Magenta and everyone else like crap, and I'm tired of it!" "You tell him, Daphne", Columbia said. Frank glad at her, and she stepped back a bit. He grabbed me and pulled me toward him. "That's cute. You think you can actually stop me." I pushed him back and he landed on the floor. He looked furious at me. But I wasn't gonna let him keep pushing me around. He got up of the ground. "I'm in a rather generous mood at the moment, so consider yourself lucky. I've wasted so much time that I haven't managed to get anything done. So consider this a warning because next time you won't be so lucky. I always get what I want Daphne, and you'd do well to remember that." Frank stormed off, dragging Rocky with him. Rocky looked scared, I felt bad for him. Riff was still on the floor, bleeding from his wounds. "Are you okay, Riff?" He flinched away from me as I leaned over to help him up. "It's okay, I'm friends with Magenta and Columbia you can trust me." He looked over at Magenta for reassurance, and she nodded. "Thank you for helping me. I'm usually cold to most people but if Magenta trusts, you I suppose I can, too." We helped Riff up, and cleaned his wounds. Once that was done, we all went up to Magenta and Columbia's room and slept. I wasn't about to take any chances by going back to my room in case Frank was prowling about. Something tells me bad things would've happened to me if I was alone. Being with everyone gave me a sense of security and allowed me to fall asleep. As I was drifting off, I couldn't help but think that Frank was not going to forget about what happened tonight. I knew that it would be best for all of us to stay on our toes.


	4. Love, Friendship, and Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne finds out that Riff and Magenta are lovers. Columbia tells her story, while Riff confesses how Rocky escaped. Frank certainly has not forgotten about what happened the night before, and Daphne knows she needs to stay alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I'm glad a few people have left kudos on this story. It motivates me to continue it. I hope you like the new chapter. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Also there are threats of violence in this chapter so I just wanted to give a heads up.

I woke up the next morning. It didn't take long for Riff, Magenta, and Columbia to wake up. Riff's bandages were holding up well, which was good. If his wounds were any deeper we would have eventually had to change them, and I didn't want Riff to undergo anymore pain than he was already dealt by Frank's hands. "Good morning, Riff. Are you feeling better?" Riff looked at me and nodded. "I am. Thank you very much for your concern, Miss Shaw." I smiled. "Please, call me Daphne." "Very well, Daphne." Magenta came quickly to his side holding him lovingly. "My darling brother, are you feeling better? I'm so sorry for what that terrible monster has done to you. It's all my fault." Riff leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. "Don't fret, my most beautiful sister. I am fine. What happened was not your fault, don't blame yourself for Master's cruel acts against me. One day we shall freely be able to be together once again, I promise. I love you." Magenta held him tighter. "And I you, dearest brother." I was shocked. "Wait, you two are brother and sister and you're in love with each other?" The two of them looked at each other worried. "Magenta, didn't you tell her?" "I would have, but I haven't had the chance yet. She knows that we are not from this planet, I knew our secret would be safe with her. You know how most Earthlings are, so close minded. They would think we are freaks." They looked at me again worried about my reaction. "Don't worry. I won't judge you. I mean, I'll be honest. I am a little shocked about the situation, because here on Earth, incest is viewed as something very wrong. But I'm sure cultures on different planets are different from Earth's, and you guys aren't hurting anyone. You love each other, and you seem like good people, much better than Frank. I support your relationship." They smiled and looked relived. "Thank you, Daphne. Your acceptance means a lot to us." "Of course. We're all friends, after all. Hey, Riff. Somehow I get the feeling Rocky didn't escape entirely on his own. Can I ask you what really happened?" Riff sat up a bit and paused with a look of resentment on his face. "I loosened the chains so Rocky could break free and escape. But he was too afraid to leave. I didn't do it out of pity for the creature. I did it out of spite for the Master. You see, our mission was to come and study Earth. We wanted to study your ways of life, your cultures and see how they were different from our own. But Master had other ideas. He became obsessed with sexuality, and expanding his hedonism. He became more obsessed with having sex with you humans that he forgot about the original mission entirely. He made us help him capture humans so he could have 'playmates' to experiment with. However, he eventually came up with the idea to create the perfect man, a human created for the sole purpose of fulfilling his sexual desires. And because Master is the Prince of Transilvainia, we couldn't object to what he wanted. He forced me to help him create Rocky. Night and day, I slaved away for him in the lab. I did all the work while he watched. I thought I would get praise from him for working so hard, but he just took all the credit for my work. And now, he's forcing me to help him develop drugs." My eyes widened. "What kind of drugs, Riff?" "Master has not yet informed me of his plans for the drugs, but I would imagine his agenda is sinister. I must leave now to work in the lab. Master will suspect something if I'm not there soon. Thank you again for your help, and please do be careful in the future. As you saw, Master has a fowl temper, and I would hate to see you caught up in it." Riff kissed Magenta goodbye, and left. Magenta and Columbia were still with me in their room, and she decided to tell me her story.

Columbia looked scared and shook her head. "He wasn't always so bad, you know. When it all began, Frankie was so nice and charming and he was great in bed. But then Eddie came along and Frankie dropped me for him. Frankie wouldn't even acknowledge me, and it made me really mad and jealous. Then Frankie started having a three way with me and Eddie, and things were great again for awhile. But then he got bored of both of us and started spending all his time in the lab with Riff. It wasn't all bad though because over time, Eddie and I fell in love. We were gonna leave this castle and start a new life together. But then Frankie found out and got jealous. He was jealous that Eddie and I were more in love with each other than we were with him, and he wouldn't have it. He told us that we belonged to him and that we could never leave the castle. Eddie stood up to him and told him he couldn't make us stay, and he didn't own us. He threatened to hurt Frankie with his switchblade knife, which upset him. Frankie told me to go to my room. Before I left, the last thing Eddie told me was not to worry, that he'd come up with a plan to escape and we would finally be free. The next morning Frankie told me that Eddie left out of the blue and wasn't coming back. I was devistated. Frankie held me close that day and told me everything would be okay, and I believed him. At least until one day when Eddie broke out of the deep freezer. I was so mad that Frankie lied to me. All his comforting words and concern I thought he had for me was fake, he didn't care about my feelings at all! And on top of that Frankie used half of Eddie's brain to make Rocky! But in the end it didn't matter because Eddie was free and we would be together again. At least that was until Frankie got angry and jealous because Eddie stole his spotlight and made Rocky dance. Frankie was so angry, he grabbed an axe and chased Eddie back into the deep freezer. He chopped Eddie to bits right in front of me and everyone else!" I was horrified. How could Frank do such a thing? I put my hand on Columbia's shoulder to comfort her. Magenta rubbed her back to soothe her. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Columbia. You didn't deserve that, no one does." Columbia shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Thanks, but don't be. Frankie is so cruel!" "You seemed so happy about him the night I came here, Columbia. What changed?" She sighed. "Oh, that. Well Frankie was being nice to me again and that made me feel happy. But then later that night when I tried to get him in the mood, he hit me. He told me that I was boring him, and he wanted you to himself. That's when I finally gave up on him and told Mags I was done with him. All he does is take, take, take! He uses people until he gets bored of them, and he thinks he can own people! Until a few days ago, I always had hope that Frankie would change, but he won't. He treats everyone like crap. He's hit Magenta, he beat Riff last night, he's hit me, and he'll probably try to hurt you too. I can't take anymore of this, I've had it with him!" Columbia started sobbing again. "But now you have another friend. You have Magenta, Riff, and me." She started to calm down. "Really? Gee thanks, Daphne. That really means a lot!" I smiled. "Anytime. Hey, Magenta shouldn't we go downstairs and make breakfast? It's getting late, and we all know how Frank can get." She nodded and the three of us went down to make breakfast.

After breakfast, I told Columbia and Magenta to go ahead upstairs and I would wash the remaining dishes and meet them in their room later. When I finished, I started to head upstairs and ran into Frank. He gave me a dangerous smile I'm guessing he knew I wasn't happy to see him. The sight of him made me sick. "Hello, Daphne," he purred. "What the hell do you want?" I was slowly backing away from him trying to get any distance I could manage. The further away I was from him, the better. "I still haven't had my fun with you, darling." He reached over and bushed a hair out of my face, his fingers trailing gently down the side of it. I flinched and jumped back, away from his touch. My back was now against the wall. I had no place to go. I was scared, and shaking. Riff, Magenta, and Columbia weren't with me and I was alone with Frank. "What's the matter? There's nothing to be nervous about, precious." I jolted my head away from him as best I could. "Don't be like that, baby. I just want a good time." I worked up some courage. "Well, I don't. I've seen how you treat people. Why don't you go hump a pile of trash." His expressioned hardened. "You know, I haven't forgotten about what happened last night. Normally, you would be punished for back talking me, but I have something better planned." He smirked and it made me feel uneasy. He let me go and I ducked underneath him. I backed away towards the stairs. "You'll find out what it is. I don't take no for an answer so easily. Like I said, I always get what I want." "Screw you, Frank." I turned to go up stairs. "And Daphne, I know." I turned back to face him. "Know what?" "That you've never been with anyone. I can tell by how anxious you get, the way you tense up every time I come near you. Well, I'll put an end to that." I was horrified. What was he talking about, what was he planning? I ran up the stairs, and I was running, I heard Frank yell, "You should know your rejections only makes me want you more. They all said no at first, but they gave in eventually and so will you. It's only a matter of time, sooner than you think!" I made it upstairs and rushed to Magenta and Columbia's room, shutting the door behind me. I had to tell them what happened.


	5. Protection and Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne tells Magenta and Columbia about what happened. She also finds out first hand what Frank's Temper is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I hope you guys still like the story so far. Thanks again to those who have left Kudos. I was worried people didn't like they story. I'm glad people seem to like it. It motivates me to continue with it. Just a heads up there is some physical violence in this chapter. I hope you like the chapter, I'd like to know what you think.

I made it up to Magenta and Columbia's room in a panic. They both new something was wrong and showed concern. "There you are. We were beginning to wonder what was keeping you. What happened? You can tell us." I took some more breaths to calm myself down. "I ran into Frank on the way up here. He was trying to get me to sleep with him again. I know he knew I didn't want him anywhere near me. It's almost like he was enjoying my discomfort. I told him I wasn't interested in sleeping with him. That's when he told me he hadn't forgotten about the other night when I stood up to him. He said he normally would have punished me, but he had something better planned. He said I would find out what it was soon, and that he always gets what he wants. Even worse he knows I've never been with anyone. He said that he never takes no for an answer, that everyone says no at first, but they give in eventually. He's going to make me have sex with him, I just know it. Magenta, can't we do something? Surely all of us can stop one man." Magenta looked at me and shook her head in disappointment. "Unfortunately no. There is nothing we can do. Even with all of us together going against Frank is a bad idea. He will do want he wants anyway, and we will all suffer the consequences." I couldn't do anything but stay silent.

Just as Columbia was about to lighten the mood, Riff came running in and slammed the door behind him. "Riff! What are you doing here? We thought you were working in the lab with Frank." "I was, but when I was working on one of the Master's new drugs, I spilled one of the newly made batches onto the floor. Master is most displeased. I ran out before he could punish me. This was the only place I could think of to be away from him, and I may have put you all in the middle of this. Please forgive me." I reassured Riff that it wasn't his fault. "It's okay, Riff. You can hide here with us. We'll protect you. It's not your fault Frank is mean and has a bad temper." The girls nodded showing their support. Riff nodded. "Thank you." "Of course. Has Frank told you why he's making those drugs and how he plans to use them?" "Sadly, no. But it could be..." Just then we heard an angry, booming voice in the hallway. "Oh Riff Raff! Where are you? You ran off before I could have a discussion with you about ruining my projects." Oh shit! It was Frank! What were we going to do? He didn't sound happy at all. From the sound of his voice, I think it was safe to say that no one was safe. "Magenta, we have to hide him somewhere. We can't just throw him out and give him to that monster!" Magenta told him to go hide in the bathroom. He was reluctant at first, but did so. We heard heels getting closer. "Don't make me come and get you. Come on out, Riffy." His voice was softer now, but still had an edge of menace to it. The heels stopped at our door. All we could do is prepare for the worst.

The door opened and Frank walked in. "Well...how nice. All three girls spending time together. Magenta, I'm looking for Riff Raff. Have you seen him?" Magenta didn't answer, she just shared at him. "What about you, Columbia? Have you seen him?" She just looked down. "Come now, you know you can tell me. Be a good girl and tell Frankie where Riff Raff is hiding." She remained silent. "Well, then. Since they won't tell me, I suppose that leaves you, Daphne. Tell me, do you know where Riff Raff is?" I barely had the courage to speak up. "No, I haven't seen him." He started to walk toward us and we backed away. "Isn't that interesting. Riff Raff has ran off, and not one of you seems to know where he is." Shit. He knows we're lying. He walks closer to me. "Very well. Since none of you will tell me where he is, I'll just beat Daphne until I get answers!" Before I could react, Frank grabbed me by the hair and slapped me. He kicked me to the ground hard. It really hurt, I wouldn't have expected getting kicked by heels to hurt that much. As I was starting to get back up, I was horrified at what I saw. Frank took out a whip and was holding it in his right hand. Both Columbia and Magenta looked horrified. Just as Frank was getting ready to strike me, and I was preparing for the worst, Columbia cried out. "Frankie, no! Don't hit her with that!" He looked over at her then back at me. He growled and put the whip away. He grabbed me and dragged me over to the bed. He started beating my upper body. "Don't." *punch* "Ever." *punch* "Lie." *punch* "To." *punch* "Me." The beating seemed to go on forever. Both girls were screaming and begging him to stop. I didn't think someone that scrawny was that strong, that his punches could hurt so bad. I could tell he was going to leave several bruises. Just when Columbia was about to lose her composure and tell him where Riff was, he came out of the bathroom. Frank had me pinned at was about to deliver another blow to my side. When he saw Riff, he lowered his fist, and got off of me. "Riffy, there you are. See? All it takes is a little physical reinforcement." "Forgive me, Master. It won't happen again." "Of course it won't, Riffy dear. Normally, you would face dire consequences for your actions. But I no longer have the desire to punish you. Come with me we still have work to do in the lab." Riff nodded and went in front of Frank. As he walked out of the room he gave me a look of pity. Frank followed, but before he left he said, "Be grateful I didn't use the whip. That would have done more damage. Thankfully I didn't have to harm that lovely face of yours. Maybe next time you'll tell me the truth so you won't have to face the consequences. Girls, do make sure you look after her the next few days. I'm sure I did quite a number on her, surely some nasty bruises will be left. I'd imagine it would be hard for her to do much without pain." He smirked at walked off.

Soon after Frank and Riff left, Magenta and Columbia checked on me. I was so sore from the beating I could hardly move. Magenta lifted my shirt and Columbia looked upset. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth. There were red marks all over my sides, stomach, and chest. There may have been a few on my back from when Frank kicked me. Magenta looked angry but she softened her demeanor softened when she looked at them. "This may be uncomfortable, but we need to check and make sure nothing is broken, okay?" I nodded. "Good. Now, off with the shirt." Magenta helped me take off my shirt. She started feeling around each area. Each place hurt, but my sides and back were especially tender. When she felt those areas I cried it hurt so bad. Columbia stroked my hair with reassurance. When it was finally over, they helped me put my shirt back on. "Well, thankfully nothing is broken, but there will be some bruises forming. What the hell is wrong with him? He could have broken her bones. There was no reason for him to be so violent with her. She did nothing wrong, damn him." Magenta didn't seem to be speaking to anyone, she was saying it out loud to herself. "Magenta, shouldn't we be cleaning the house? Frank will be mad if we don't do our chores." I could barely speak without causing pain. "Nonsense. I will take care of the chores while Columbia looks after you. And don't worry about Frank, I'll take care of it. You need rest. You won't be able to do much since you're hurt. I have to go and make dinner. I'll bring you a plate when everyone is finished. Columbia, make sure you get her some ice packs to bring down the swelling and some medicine for the pain. Do whatever you can to make her comfortable. I'll be back later." "Magenta?" She turned back and faced me. "Thanks. You're a real lifesaver." "Don't mention it. I've had to take care of Riff when he's suffered from Frank's abuse, so I'm a pro at it now." She left to go downstairs. Columbia helped me get comfortable with the ice packs, and we spent the next several hours talking. Magenta came back with food. I ate it and took a pain pill. Soon I feel asleep in their room. I felt safe as long as the girls were with me.


	6. Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne receives a visitor while resting from the beating Frank gave her.

It's been three days since Frank beat me. I'm sore all over, I feel like I got it by a truck. Magenta and Columbia have been taking such great care of me. I couldn't ask for better people at a time like this. They let me stay in their room. Magenta put bandages around my ribs and has brought my meals to me everyday. Columbia has been excellent for emotional support and she gave me medicine for the pain and ice packs to bring down the swelling. The medicine made me sleepy. Just as I was waking up, I heard a knock at the door. I knew it couldn't be Riff, Magenta or Columbia because the girls had chores to do and Riff had to work in the lab. So naturally, I thought it was Frank. "Go away, Frank. I'm not in the mood." The door opened. To my surprise, it wasn't Frank. It was Rocky.

"Rocky? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Did the girls tell you where I was?" He shook his head no, but smiled. He came away from the doorway and closer to me. He saw the bruises and how injured I was and looked sad. He pointed at one of the bruises and touched it. I winced from the pain and he moved his and away. "It's okay," I said. Don't feel bad. You didn't know I was hurt so badly." Rocky looked happy that I wasn't mad at him. "You want to know what happened?" He nodded. "Riff accidentally dropped something in the lab and Frank got upset. Riff came here to hide, and when Frank showed up asking where he was. When none of use would tell him, he beat me. I don't know why. I didn't do anything. Damn him and his temper." Rocky looked sad and hung his head down. "Rocky, can I ask you something? Do you like being with Frank, does he threaten you, make you do things you don't want to, or hurt you?" He nodded and looked scared. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid. I won't tell anyone we talked. This is between you and me for now, and if you decide you feel comfortable around Riff and the girls, them too, okay? Besides we don't like him so you'll be safe with us." He looked relieved to know he finally knew a place he could feel safe. "Can I ask you something else?" He nodded. "When you nodded about liking Frank, is it because he makes you feel loved, but then hurts you, threatens you and makes you do things you don't want to?" Does it make you feel confused that someone who cares about you would do those things?" He nodded and looked sad again. "Bastard. He's created a human being just so he can abuse him and use you for sex. I wish we could get out of here." He nodded. My pain medicine was wearing off. "Hey Rocky, can you reach over and grab that bottle? It has my pain medicine in it." He gave me the bottle. "Thanks. Speaking of Frank, you better get out of here before he finds us. Rocky got on the bed. "No, Rocky. You can't stay here. It will be awful if Frank finds out." Rocky looked sad. "Okay, you can stay for a few more minutes." Rocky smiled and laid down next to me. Before long, I became drowsy and fell asleep.

Rocky and I were asleep when we heard the door swing open. We jumped awake scared to death. It was Frank. "What have you been doing with my Rocky?!" I was horrified. It was all over now. I was sure I or both of us was about to be killed.


	7. Guilt and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the night while the girls are doing chores and Riff is working in the lab, Frank decides to take advantage of the situation while Daphne is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Thanks for the kudos. I'm glad people are liking this story. Just a quick warning, there will be attempted sexual assault in this chapter. It's not graphic or detailed. PG-13 at best. But I wanted to give you a heads up. Hope you like the chapter.

Frank was really mad. His eyes were completely black. "Nothing happened, I swear! He just came in we didn't do anything!" Frank yanked Rocky from the bed and slapped him. "The one time I let you loose and you try to get with someone else?! I told you you're not allowed to be with anyone except me, you know better! No more free roaming for you. From now on, you'll either be in your tank or chained to my bed so I know where you are. You need to be taught a lesson for misbehaving." He dragged Rocky behind him out the door. He looked so scared. I felt so bad for him. I know Frank is capable of awful things when he's angry and I'm sure poor Rocky would experience it. Soon the girls came rushing in after Frank and Rocky left. "What happened, are you alright? We were just finishing washing dishes. We heard Frank yelling and Columbia and I came as soon as we could. He didn't hurt you, did he?" "No, thankfully he didn't." Magenta sighed with relief. "Thank God you're alright. We were so worried when we heard how angry Frank sounded. And you know first hand what his temper is like. How are you feeling?" "I'm still sore, but Rocky helped me with the pain pills earlier." "That's good to hear. It will do you some good to keep resting those are some nasty bruises and injuries. Seeing as how you can't move much I don't want to risk you getting hurt even more. Columbia and I will keep doing what we can to take care of you and help you get better." Columbia nodded. "You bet we will!" "Thanks, you guys. It really means a lot." Unfortunately, we can't do much to keep Frank out, but I imagine he'll be busy with Rocky for awhile." "I hate the way he treats Riff and all of us. I wish we could get out of here. Speaking of Riff I haven't seen him lately. What has he been up to?" Magenta sighed and rolled her eyes. "Frank has him working in the lab day and night. He told me he's working on some kind of formula Frank wants him to make." "Has he said what kind of formula it is?" "Sadly, Riff doesn't know. For some odd reason Frank won't tell him what it's for. Who knows what ideas he has in that crazy mind of his." We spent the rest of the day talking and it was time for the girls to have dinner. When they got back Magenta gave me my dinner and took my plate when I finished. "I have bad news. Frank decided to give us a extra chores to do tonight and we probably won't finish until morning. And Riff is working in the lab so you'll be alone for the night." I was trying not to panic. "But you do most of your chores during the day. I'm never alone at night. You can't leave me here. You've never had extra chores. I don't want to be alone! What if Frank comes in here?" I stated crying. Magenta looked guilty. I know it wasn't her fault, but why did Frank have to give them extra chores tonight when I was vulnerable from my injuries and on pain pills? Damn him! "Sweetie, I know it's hard but I wouldn't worry. I doubt Frank will come up here. Riff is working in the lab, and after the mistake he made I'm sure Frank will be too busy watching him like a hawk. Here's a pain pill. Get some sleep and Columbia and I will see you in the morning, okay?" I was able to calm down. "Okay. I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight. They closed the door behind them, and I fell asleep.

I was dazed from sleep. I felt someone climb in the bed with me. I was so out of it. "Girls? It isn't time yet. I don't want a pain pill right now." I felt a hand touch my chest. "The girls aren't here, darling. They'll be busy for awhile so I'll be spending time with you and taking care of you." I froze. It was Frank. I was aware of what was going on but I was drowsy and felt weak from the pain pills. "Frank, no. Go away." I tried to push his hand away, but I was too tired and weak. Frank pushed me toward him, so he could snuggle with me. I was panicking and I knew he could tell I didn't like him being this close to me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and tried to move out of his grip, but I couldn't. I felt so disoriented. "What's going on? No! Stop!" "Shhh, precious. Just relax. You're fine." I started to shake. Frank lifted my shirt up and was placing kisses on the back of my shoulders and down by back. I couldn't do anything to stop him. Why did I take that pain pill? I should've known Frank would sneak in and take advantage of the situation. He probably new those pills made me drowsy. I hate this! I hate him! I regret taking that pill. If I didn't take it I could've fought him off or at least had a chance even with my injuries. He likes taking advantage of people knocked out on drugs. Bastard. I couldn't do anything but cry I felt so helpless. "Oh, love. Don't cry. I hate seeing my playmates upset. Maybe you need another one of these to calm down." He rolled me over on my back. He opened my mouth and made me swallow the pill. "There we go. Better?" After a few minutes I started to feel more drowsy and disoriented. I was so weak I couldn't even move. I could barely speak complete sentences. Frank was moving his hands down my body. He moved one hand up one of my thighs the other was on my stomach. "No. Stop. Don't want, Frank..." Tears were streaming down my face. Frank removed my shorts. The only clothing I was wearing now was my bra a t-shirt and underwear. He put his hand on my crotch and left it there for a bit. After a while, me moved his hand to the top of my underwear and started to slowly pull them down. "Please, Frank. Don't." I was trying so hard to fight sleep. "Shhhh. I know, baby, I know. He managed to only pull them down a little before Riff's voice came on the monitor. There was no picture just a fuzzy screen. Thank God. "Master, the first batch of formula you requested is ready." Frank looked disappointed that he had to stop what he was doing, but his expression changed to excitement. "I hate we have to end this so soon, but I have important matters to attend to. Until next time, kitten." Frank left and closed the door behind him. I felt so guilty that I couldn't stop him. I'm just glad Riff interrupted when he did. I had to tell Magenta and Columbia what happened. But I couldn't stay awake. I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make Frank too much of a bastard in this chapter. I hope you liked it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	8. Morning Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls come back the next morning after chores and Daphne tells them about the run in with Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. There probably won't be much action in this one, but there will be in the next ones. Warning for details of sexual assault. Also special thanks to Roguetta for the feedback. I really appreciate your comments, and I'm glad you like the story :) Hope you guys like this one.

I woke up early the next morning. If it wasn't for Frank drugging me, I probably wouldn't have slept at all after what he tried to do last night. Why couldn't he take no for an answer? I told him I wasn't interested in having sex with him. I knew he was sex-crazed from what the girls told me and how he'd been trying to seduce me. But I never thought he'd go as far as he did and take advantage of me while I was drugged. I can't believe he was actually going to sexually assault me. I knew Frank relied on his charm to get what he wanted, but even if he had a tendency to be violent, I didn't think he would try to force himself on me. As nasty as of a person Frank can be, when it came to sex, he seemed like he would want the person he was sleeping with (or trying to sleep with) to enjoy it. To him, causing a person pleasure would be even more enjoyable than the act itself because he's the person causing it. To have that much control over a person's body, would make him happy. So why go as far as assaulting me? What would be the reward in forcing himself on me if I obviously wasn't enjoying it? To him it's all about having a good time, right? So how could he enjoy it if he knew I wasn't? And if I had fallen asleep, surly he wouldn't have enjoyed it as much because he wouldn't have gotten a response from me. Where's the fun in having sex with an unconscious body? But then again, I thought about how he loves to be the center of attention, and can't stand being ignored. Magenta did say he would sleep with anyone. She said he's slept with her, Columbia, other guests, Columbia's boyfriend, Eddie, and many more I probably don't even know about. Honestly, I don't even want to know. And thinking about Eddie, and Frank's jealousy over him stealing the spotlight. Frank killed him because he got jealous over not being the center of attention, so if he's capable of that, then I would think the anger he feels over someone like me rejecting him would cause him to sexually assault me. It makes sense. Because in his mind, how dare I say no to him? How dare I say no to having sex with him, ignore him, not give him what he wants? In his mind no one can refuse him, because he is just that charming and seductive. So the idea of someone rejecting him sexually is incomprehensible to him. He can't stand it, so he decided to make me have sex with him wether I wanted it or not. He did say my rejection of him only makes him lust after me more. I also think about Rocky and how scared he seems around Frank. He can't even talk, he's a sexual plaything to Frank. Why would Frank what him to talk? What better way to have a plaything who can't talk because Frank can do whatever he wants to him. And Rocky can't refuse him or consent, so for Frank it's perfect. Create a human being for the sole purpose of being a sexual plaything without the ability to speak so he can't consent or refuse. Have sex with him, do whatever he wants regardless if he wants it or not (judging by Rocky's expressions he doesn't, but is also confused about it) and it's all for Frank's enjoyment. I feel so bad for Rocky. God knows what Frank does to him. Just as I wa thinking about all this, the girls came in.

"Did everything go okay last night?" "No, honestly I'm far from okay right now." The girls came and sat on the bed. Magenta put her hand on my knee. "You can tell us what happened," she said. I looked down and took a deep breath. "While you where gone last night it was Frank." "I knew it," Magenta said angrily. "I was asleep. He came in, and he...I thought he was you guys. I was already out of it from the pain pill I had before. He got on the bed with me and put his hand on my chest. He said you guys weren't there, that you would be busy for awhile and he was gonna take care of me." Columbia's eyes went wide and she put her hand over her mouth. Magenta's face wrinkled in disgust. "I was disoriented and he rolled me onto my side so he could cuddle with me. I felt one of his hands reach up my back so he could pull down the sleeves from my shoulders. He placed kisses on my shoulders and down my back. I got upset and told him to stop, but he wouldn't. I started to cry and get really uneasy, so he rolled me over onto my back, and forced me to take another pill. At that point I was trying so hard to fight sleep. I felt his hands trail down my body. One hand was on my stomach, the other was going toward one of my thighs. I don't see why he bothered putting on on my stomach, my guess is to keep me from moving, but I was so weak and tired from the pills I couldn't move. I kept telling him to stop, telling him I didn't want to, but he kept going. His other hand moved past my thigh to my shorts. He still kept me pinned with the other hand while removing my shorts. All I had on then was a bra t-shirt and underwear. I was so scared. Tears were streaming down my face, and I was begging him not to undress me. But he still wouldn't listen. The hand he used to take of my shorts went up my thighs to my..." I was trying really hard not to break into sobs. Columbia held my hand. "He just put his hand there for awhile he never felt around there. I...I don't know why maybe just to make me that much more upset. He went up to the top of my underwear and started to pull them down. I knew it was going to happen, but I begged one last time, hoping he would stop. Even though it was already very clear he wasn't going to. He managed to get them down past by waist, a little below the hips, not enough to reveal anything. Everything was still covered. He was interrupted because Riff called him and told him the batch of formula he wanted was ready. So he had to stop what he was doing and go to the lab. Thank God Riff called when he did. I'm especially grateful Riff didn't see what was going on. If Riff never called, Frank would've raped me. I don't believe it, you guys. Frank was actually gonna rape me. I feel so ashamed and guilty. Why did I take that pill after dinner? I never should've taken it. If I didn't take it, I might've stood a chance against him and been able to fight him off, even with my injuries. But what did I do instead? I just laid there. I let him do what he wanted. I was too scared to fight back, and I froze. I should've fought him. I should've known better. It's all my fault!" I was sobbing. Columbia was still holding my hand. Magenta wiped the tears from my face. "What happened to you was not your fault. You had no way of knowing Frank was going to take advantage of the situation and try to assault you. You were drugged and scared. It's perfectly normal to freeze up during an assault. You told him repeatedly to stop and he didn't. You did what you could. Frank made the decision to take advantage of you when you were already vulnerable that's on him, not you. Please know that you didn't deserve what happened to you. Don't blame yourself. Frank is the one who is at fault. Columbia and I are so sorry that happened to you. It may not seem like it now, but you did all you could. It's probably good that you didn't try to fight back because more than likely Frank would've hurt you even worse than you are now, and the whole situation would've been worse. Columbia and I are glad the assault was stopped, and we feel terrible we couldn't help you. I want you to know that if he hurts you or tries to assault you again, you can always talk to us if you need to. We'll offer you any support we can. We care about you. I know it's not much, but..." "It's okay, Magenta. I know you guys can't risk going against Frank. I know you would've done what you could to try and stop him if you knew. I'm not mad at you guys." "Thank you, Daphne. Damn Frank and his cruelty. You're expieience of Frank's aggressiveness isn't the only one. It's happened before." "Really?" "Yes. To me in fact." "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." No, dear, it's okay. I don't mind sharing, especially if it helps you cope with your experience." "Okay, feel free to tell me."

"The others already know, so this isn't new to Columbia." Columbia nodded her head and looked sad. "Yeah Mags told me the day it happened and Riff knew about it too." "What do you mean?" I asked. "It was several months ago. I was here waiting around. I had finished the chores Frank gave me at the time. Riff made a mess in the in the lab which of course upset Frank. At first, Frank was going to punish him by whipping him like he usually does when Riff makes mistakes. But on that particular day, Frank decided to have sex with me as a form of punishment for Riff because he knew it would upset him." I put my hand over my mouth in shock. "Frank came up here and I heard Riff begging him not to, to just beat him. That he was the one who made the mistake, and I didn't deserve to be punished for what he did. But Frank wouldn't listen and told him it was his punishment. Frank took me to his room and undressed me. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight back, that it would be best to let it happen. I tried to fight the sensations Frank was causing, not to respond to him. I didn't want his disgusting hands touching me, only Riff's. But my body started to give in to Frank, and while my mind was screaming at my body not to give in, to my horror, I was enjoying what Frank was doing to me. Even though I didn't want him, Frank was able to make my body want him, to make me beg for him. I screamed his name just before he finished, and I knew Riff heard me. I was so humiliated and angry. I felt so ashamed. I felt that by screaming Frank's name, I betrayed my brother, the trust and love me have for each other. Despite the fact that Riff knew I didn't want Frank, and that Frank was making me enjoy it, and Riff forgave me because he knew it wasn't my fault, I still felt terribly guilty for the longest time." There was a lot of anger in her voice. I could hear the disgust she had toward Frank. "You see, Frank is very expieienced in bed. He has had many partners, so he knows what to do to cause someone pleasure. Even if they don't want it, he'll have them writhing, moaning, panting, until they give in. So even if someone says no or they don't want to have sex with him, he can give them so much pleasure that they give in and say yes because they need the release. He makes people enjoy it, despite not wanting it. When it comes to sex he usually enjoys the giving more than the receiving. To have that much control over someone's body is usually more enjoyable than the sex itself. Although he enjoys the release too, he wants people to enjoy it. Occasionally though if he's frustrated enough he'll do it anyway wether a person enjoys it or not." So I was in the ballpark about Frank, then. "But why me, Magenta? Can't he just accept I don't want to have sex with him?" "Darling, it's like I said. The word "no" isn't in Frank's vocabulary. He can't understand why someone wouldn't want him." "But I don't want him." "He doesn't see it that way." "But I've never been with anybody. Why would he want someone with no experience?" "I would imagine you make the chase more thrilling for him. You rejected him which makes him lust more for you. And since you haven't had any sexual experiences, and he hasn't 'sampled' you, he wants to know what you're like in bed, and how you'll respond to him." I flinched, grossed out at the idea. "I know. You're not alone." "Thanks, you guys. I.." Just then, Frank walked in. Oh joy. 

Like a few nights before the first time he tried to sleep with me, he was wearing heels, the same black robe with the dragon on the back. His hair was in rollers with a pink hair tie. It was tied at the top of his head. This time, he wasn't wearing any make up, with the exception of the dark grey eye shadow on his eyelids. His face was covered in some kind of white face cream. It's probably some kind of cream to help the make up stay on. Yeah looking like that he wouldn't at all be a terrifying sight to wake up to. Obviously, he was still getting ready for the day when he decided to barge in here. "Well...how nice. I see you girls finished your chores and decided to keep Daphne company." "What do you want?" Magenta asked, trying to control the anger in her voice. "Oh, well, nothing. I wanted to see how she's feeling is all." Frank ran one of his hands through my hair like a loving parent might do to their sick child. I jerked my head away from him. "Get away. Don't touch me." I was angry, my voice dangerously low. The girls could tell from my tone of voice I was in no mood to be messed with. "Aw, what's the matter, my little dove? Still upset about last night? We were having a good time." A good time?! "You were so sweet, looking at me with those drowsy little eyes. It's a shame we had to stop. You would've enjoyed it." I lost it. "There would have been nothing for me to enjoy! You were assaulting me! You don't own me, Frank! You don't own anyone!" He sat on the bed and pulled me to his chest. "I have something new in the works that will make you change your mind." I was trying to jerk away from him. "Nothing will ever make me change my mind. Screw that, and screw you!" "That's what I love about you, that spirit. Such a little spitfire." He still had me at his chest holding me with both arms as if he was hugging me. But I knew what he was doing. He was doing this just to get me riled up. Like he thought it was cute I was pissed off or something. "Eddie was similar in a lot of ways. Doesn't she remind you of Eddie, girls?" The look on Columbia's face was heartbreaking. She looked devastated. They both nodded. "Eddie was a little troublemaker. He ran off from home and found his way here. He didn't have much respect for authority. Columbia took a liking to him. So did I. I found his naive charm and spirit very...attractive. I tried sleeping with him, and at first he wasn't keen on the idea. I let him reject me a few times, but one day all it took was some shall we say persuasion, and everything was fine, for awhile. Then one day I found out he and Columbia were planning to leave so they could be together, well we couldn't have that, so I knocked him out and used half of his brain for Rocky. I put him in the freezer, where he stayed for awhile. One day he escaped while I was hosting a party and everyone loved him. He stole my spotlight so I had no choice but to kill him. No more Eddie. If he and Columbia had just stayed loyal to me instead of being with each other, none of that would've happened. I do hate to be ignored. All I ask is loyalty to me and no one else. Hopefully you'll learn to give into me so I don't have to change your mind by force." By force? What did that mean? Columbia's eyes were filled with tears. Magenta suddenly blurted her words out. "That's enough-! Master...we should go downstairs and I'll make breakfast." Magenta was very angry at first, but she managed to calm herself and suggest breakfast to Frank. That was probably a good thing because if she said the wrong thing or upset him, we would all pay for it. "That's not a bad idea I am hungry. Before he left he said, "I do hope you think about what I said." "You can't change me, Frank. You can't make me want you." "We'll see. I think what I've come up with will be very effective. But hopefully I won't have to use it." And with that Frank left. Magenta followed him but she looked over at Columbia. "Columbia, are you coming?" "No Mags, you go ahead. I'm not very hungry." "Alright. You can stay up here with Daphne and I'll be back later with her breakfast. See you in a bit." Columbia nodded and Magenta closed the door behind her. Columbia lost it she was bawling and curled up against me. I held her in my arms to comfort her as she sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the chapter. I hope I'm still doing okay with the story and you like it so far.


	9. The Escape Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne tries to escape from the castle. It doesn't work out too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I've had some things going on, and am also dealing with the passing of our cat. Anyway, I may not make these chapters quite as long as the others. I thought it might be better to break things up. Let me know what you think :)

Magenta had gotten back with my breakfast. Columbia was asleep with her head in my lap. I could tell she was pissed at Frank for being such an asshole and making Columbia cry. "Damn Frank. It wasn't bad enough that he tried to assault you, he had to threaten you and upset Columbia as well." "It's alright, Magenta. I know you couldn't do anything. It's not your fault Frank is an asshole. If you had said the wrong thing and upset him, we would all pay for it. Magenta said nothing and nodded. "Magenta, do you think I could try to escape? I'm sore, but as long as I'm careful, I can get around with little difficulty." "No Daphne. You can't. You've seen first hand what Frank's temper is like. He's already hurt you once. If he catches you trying to escape, there's no telling what he might do. I can't allow you to get hurt again, I'm sorry." I looked at her with a pleading expression. It was the only hope I had. "Please, Magenta. I have a home to get back to. I can't stay here and let Frank do what he wants with me. As much as I enjoy being friends with you, Columbia, and Riff, you and I both know what Frank is trying to do is wrong. Please help me." Magenta sighed. "Alright, I'll help you. Even if it goes against what I'm supposed to do, I'll do what I can." "Thank you, Magenta. I can't tell you how much this means to me." Magenta shook her head. "No need to thank me. Now, what I recommend you do is wait until later tonight until all is quiet. Frank may likely be asleep, so you should be able to go out the door without any trouble. Columbia and I will wait up with you until it's clear for you to leave." So we waited until night and it appeared everyone was asleep. The three of us were standing in the doorway of the girls' bedroom. "Alright, it appears to be all clear. You should be able to make your escape." Columbia was starting to get tears in her eyes. "We'll miss you, Daphne." "I'll miss you guys too. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done." I hugged them and headed for the front door. 

I slowly made my way down the hallway careful to not make any noise or cause myself pain. I noticed there was no sign of Frank, which I found odd, but I was also relieved. Maybe my plan would actually work and I would get out of here. I carefully made my way down the stairs and saw the front door. This was it. I was home free. Yes! Just as I turned the knob, I realized the door wouldn't open. It was locked! "And where are you running off to, my little pixie?" I froze. It was Frank! I let go of the doorknob. "You knew I was eventually gonna try and leave, didn't you?" I turned around to see Frank dressed in his heels, fish net stockings, still in full makeup, and he was wearing a pair of black panties and a black leather jacket. "Of course. You didn't think I was actually going to just let you walk out the door, did you?" Frank grabbed my arm and yanked me toward him and I cried out in pain. "Still sore from the injuries, I see. I imagine that makes things difficult. Come to think of it, I don't believe you bathed today, did you?" I was horrified and said nothing. "Well then, we'll have to fix that. We can't have you filthy, now can we? let's get you cleaned up." Before I could react or say anything, Frank lifted me over his shoulder and was carrying me back upstairs. It still surprises me how strong he is. He certainly doesn't look very strong, but I am shorter than Columbia. I'm not even five feet tall. As the door became further away from me, I reached out one of my arms towards it. My hopes of escaping were dashed. All I could do now was face the horror that awaited me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the chapter. The next chapter might be a bit more graphic but nothing too bad. I'll be sure to post a warning in the notes for the next chapter. I hoped you liked this one :)


	10. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only get worse for Daphne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit dark and have brief nudity but nothing graphic or sexual. There is also mention of being bound, but again not in a sexual way or for sexual purposes. There will also being swearing. I don't condone abuse in any way. This is just a fictional story. If things like this upset you, you may want to skip this chapter. That being said, I hope you like the chapter.

I didn't say a word as Frank carried me upstairs. All I could do was hang my head down. How could I be so stupid to think that escaping from this place would be as easy as walking out the door? I should've known better. I should've taken the time to think things through. I should've known Frank would be waiting for me to try my escape. I honestly didn't think about it. I hadn't seen Frank since yesterday morning, so I thought he was either in the lab or sleeping with Rocky. How was I to know he would be waiting for me? It's almost as if he knew I would try and escape and was one step ahead of me. I noticed as we passed the girls' room Magenta and Columbia were nowhere in sight. They probably knew Frank caught me and were staying out of sight. I couldn't blame them, the last thing I would want is for them to get in trouble. We came to a large bedroom with a large king size Bed. It appeared to have purple satin sheets, with the letter F on the pillowcases. A horrifying thought struck me. It occurred to be that we were now in Frank's room. Or this could've been one of his spare bedrooms he used to sleep with guests. If that's the case, it would explain why Rocky isn't here. How many bedrooms does one man need? He sat me on the bed. I saw a master bath to my left. It was really nice and spacious. I've got to hand it to Frank. He may be a sex-crazed asshole, but he certainly knows his stuff when it comes to elegance. I imagine being a prince has something to do with it. No matter how elegant the room is, it still didn't change the fact that I was far from happy to be alone with him.

Frank went into the bathroom and ran the bath water. Already I didn't like where this was going. I was becoming anxious. After a few minutes, Frank turned off the water and came back. "Right then, my little dove. Off with the clothes, and into the bath you go." I looked around to see if someone might come in and try to put a stop to this, but to my dismay, I didn't see anyone. To make things worse, Frank wasn't leaving. "Shouldn't you be leaving? I can bathe myself." Frank gave me a very unnerving grin. "Nonsense. You're hurt, and I have no intention of leaving you by yourself to risk causing yourself more harm. I have no problem watching over you to make sure everything goes smoothly." Is he serious?! He wants me to undress in front of him and watch me bathe?! That's insane! He knows damn well I'm more than capable of managing on my own. He's just making up excuses so he can see me naked and be a pervert! This isn't about my safety or well-being. This is about making me feel humiliated. He knows I don't want to sleep with him, and likely also knows I don't want to go along with something like this. Asshole. I took in a shaky breathe. "No, Frank. Please, not this..." "Take off your clothes, get in there and bathe, or I'll remove your clothes, drag you in there and bathe you myself. It's up to you. I trust you'll make the wiser decision." There really wasn't much of a choice. Rather than continue pleading or talk back, I made the wise decision to shut up and do as I was told. I certainly had no desire to make this more humiliating than it had to be. I quickly took off my clothes and got in the tub. I took my time carefully trying not to cause myself pain. Once I finished washing my body, I washed my hair with the shampoo and conditioner that was on my side of the tub. I rinsed my hair and got out of the tub. I avoided Frank the entire time. I knew he was watching me the whole time, and I didn't what to see the look on his face or what he was thinking about. No doubt he was enjoying himself. I noticed there were no towels out. "Where are the towels?" "I already got one out, but you'll have to come over here to get it, darling." I noticed he was holding a towel out in both hands. I went over to him and he wrapped it around me. I snatched it out of his hands, dried myself off and put on clean clothes. 

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it. See how easy it is when you listen? Normally, I would've taken you to the bedroom downstairs, but I have Rocky locked in there. I don't trust the two of you alone in the same place, given the incident that happened earlier. It was bad judgement on my part, I won't make that mistake again. Though it isn't just you I don't just with him, it's anyone, really. He has such a large sexual appetite." My instinct screamed at me not to say anything, but I was already so angry over everything that happened I went against my better judgment. "He's like that because you made him that way. I already told you nothing happened between me and Rocky. We were together in the room and he was sleeping on the bed. That's it. I think he liked spending time with me. I don't blame him he seems terrified of you, and he probably likes being with someone who is nice to him. You know, I've seen how you treat people. All you do is use them for you own satisfaction. You abuse Riff Raff and Magenta, and Columbia. And you made Rocky just so you could have a sexual plaything. You know what? I think you're sick, do you hear me? SICK!" That really wasn't a good idea. Frank grabbed several pieces of rope and restraints. "So that's the way it's going to be. Well then..." Frank pushed me back on the bed. I struggled to try and get him off of me. He grabbed my wrists and tied them to the bed. I yelled at him to get off me. He grabbed my feet and bound them to the bed. I still fought him. He wasn't done binding me yet. "It's no use fighting me, darling. This isn't the first time I've bound someone for misbehaving." He bound my waist. "I hate you! Go to Hell, Frank!" "Goodness, such language! Careful, you won't like what will happen if you keep being nasty." I kept trying to struggle, but he kept tightening the binds. My whole body was covered from head to toe bound by ropes and restraints. I was completely bound to the bed. I screamed in anger and frustration. I never knew it was possible to bind someone like this. Frank clasped both sides of my face with his hands. "Are we done with our tantrums?" I was breathing rapidly to calm myself down and didn't say anything. "This is what happens when you try to run off and misbehave. Some time in these binds should teach you not to try and run off again." "Screw you." "There goes that mouth of yours again." Before I could say anything, Frank gagged me with a sock and tapped it to my mouth. "There. That takes care of that little problem. Riff Raff! Magenta! Columbia!" All three of them came to Frank's room. The three of them looked terrified. "I caught Daphne trying to leave. She is to stay bound to this bed for the rest of the day and throughout the night, with the exception of bathroom breaks." Riff was the first to speak. "Master, this is cruel. You can't do a thing like this. This is truly unacceptable." Frank gave Riff a death stare. Magenta was quick to cut in. "Forgive him, Master. It was a slip of the tongue. I believe what Riff means is surly Daphne doesn't deserve such a harsh punishment." "Yeah, Frankie. Please, you could let her out. We're sure she won't try to run away again." Frank's expression softened. "I'm sorry girls, but she needs to learn her lesson. I'll let her out in the morning. In the meantime, do make sure she's...well, as comfortable as can be. And Magenta, I know you've been bringing her food, but I think I'll take over and feed her tonight." I screamed muffled protests in the gag. "Oh hush," Frank snapped. "I'll be in the lab you can stay with her until dinner. You may remove the gag, but make sure you put it back in before you leave." Frank left, and I was relieved that my friends were with me. Being with Frank so long took a lot out of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter and I didn't go too dark with it. Let me know what you think :)


	11. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne has some time to talk with the girls and Riff about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no violence in this chapter. It's mainly just conversation, not much action. Sorry the next chapter will be more interesting I think. Hope you like it :)

As soon as Frank left, Riff and the girls rushed to my side. "Sweetheart, what happened?" Magenta removed the gag from my mouth. "Did he hurt you? Did he try to sleep with you again? Has he made your injuries worse?" "One question at a time, my dearest sister. Daphne needs some time to process this overwhelming situation. She's likely very upset and can't handle a lot of questions right now." "It's okay Riff I don't mind. I know you're all worried." "Very well. Take your time." "I was getting ready to leave out the door when I found out it was locked. Frank was there and knew I was trying to escape. He licked the door because he knew I'd be making an attempt eventually. He also knew I hadn't bathed yet today. So he carried me up here. He told me to take off my clothes, get in the tub, and bathe. I told him I didn't want to, but he said if I didn't take them off, he would do it for me, drag me in the bathroom, and bathe me himself. I didn't like the alternative, so I did as I was told." Riff looked disgusted, and gave me a sympathetic look. Columbia looked horrified. Magenta looked pissed. I could tell she was ready to either punch Frank, or claw his eyes out. "To make matters worse, I noticed he wasn't leaving the room. When I asked him why he wasn't leaving and that I was more than capable of bathing myself, he told me it was for my safety. He said he didn't want to take any chances on me hurting myself, so he had no problem watching over me. I knew what the real reason was. I didn't make any eye contact the whole time." "But why did he bind you to the bed?" Columbia seemed like she really wanted to know how this happened, so I decided to skip over the rest of the minor details. "After I got dressed Frank told me that under normal circumstances I would've been taken to the bedroom downstairs, but Rocky was down there. He said he didn't trust us alone in the same room together because he found us alone in the girls' room. He said he didn't trust anyone alone with him. I told Frank it's because he made him that way. I said Rocky liked being alone with me because I was nice to him, unlike Frank who's an asshole all the time. I told him I'd seen how he treats people, and I thought he was sick for creating Rocky to use as a sexual plaything. That's when he grabbed the ropes and restraints and tied me to the bed." I could tell Magenta was about to explode. She was barely keeping it together.

"That bastard. Did he ever hit you or try to sleep with you?" "No, thank God. After he tied me up, he called you in here. I'm thankful for the small favors." Magenta nodded. "I'm surprised Master didn't whip you. That kind of back talk would have certainly been worthy of a whipping." Magenta could tell that unsettled me, and she glared at Riff. He hung his head down, and gave me an apologetic look for what he said. "Maybe he thought this was a more fitting punishment. When Eddie and I were together, I noticed Frankie only used the whip on him a few times. I guess it depends on his mood," Columbia said. "Well, when I was trying to fight Frank, said there was no use fighting him. He said it wasn't the first time he's bound someone. He's a lot stronger than he looks. Has he done this before?" Columbia nodded. "Yeah other than Rocky, Frankie would have to tie up Eddie a lot. As you know, he doesn't like to share his playmates. So whenever he knew Eddie was trying to be with me, he would bind him up in his bedroom and make him spend the night with him, wether Eddie wanted to or not." I started to panic as I remembered that I would be spending the night with Frank. "Oh no, that's right. Frank is coming back after you guys leave and I have to spend the night with him. What am I gonna do? What if something happens?" I started crying, and Magenta comforted me. "We're so sorry about what happened. Frank is usually so likable to everyone that aside from Eddie and Columbia, no one has tried to leave. We didn't know he would lock the door and be waiting there for you. We should have known better." "It's okay Magenta. I don't blame you for staying out of sight either. Frank might have caught on that you tried to help me if you didn't hide, and then we'd all be in trouble." The three of them nodded in agreement. "Can you help me out? I have to go to the bathroom." They undid the binds and restraints and I went into the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. I looked clean but I could tell how tired I was. I looked like I hadn't slept in days. I don't think I was going to sleep well tonight, that's for sure. I sat down on the toilet and relieved myself. Once I finished up in the bathroom, I stretched for a bit. Being bound like that made me really stiff. I went back in the bedroom and they tied me back in the bed. I wasn't mad at them. I knew they had no choice but to do as they were told. To my dismay, Magenta looked at the clock and saw it was getting late. "We should get going. I have to make dinner." "But you can't go yet. I don't want to be alone with Frank! Please don't leave me, please!" I started crying again. "Darling, I'm sorry, but we have to go. You know how Frank gets. Listen to me, sweetheart. Whatever happens tonight you have us to help you through it. It's just for tonight, and tomorrow you'll be sleeping in our room again. We're always here for you. You can tell us what happened tomorrow, okay?" I nodded. "Good. Now try to calm down. It may not be so bad. Frank can be nice sometimes. It's better if you do as he says." Magenta put the gag back in and kissed my forehead. "See you tomorrow. It will be alright." Riff left behind Magenta. "Please be careful," he said. "Good luck," Columbia said as she walked out the door. Once they left, I felt helpless. I knew Frank would be back soon, and all I could do was wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's another chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring. Let me know what you think :)


	12. Night with Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne isn't looking forward to spending the night with Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no abuse or sexual situations in this chapter, but there are implications. There isn't anything graphic PG at best. Just giving a heads up. Hope you like it let me know what you think :)

I waited for Frank to show up. My anxiety was kicking in, minutes seemed like hours. I just wanted to get it over with. It was around 7:00 at night. My heart was racing, and Frank showed up. He was holding a plate with food in one hand and a glass of water in the other. The food looked like roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. I usually liked Magenta's cooking, but given that Frank was holding it, I didn't trust it. I glared at him as he came closer. "If looks could kill." He said it as if he was amused. "Hungry?" I shook my head. "I know you've hardly eaten all day." He removed the gag. I moved towards his hand. He grabbed my mouth and held it firmly in his grip. It hurt. "Ah-ah, no biting. Behave." I looked over at my arm to see if he would untie it. Clearly he knew I could feed myself. "Oh no, love. I'm not untying your arm. How will you learn your lesson? Come on, baby. Open up for me." I shook my head and turned my head away from the fork. There was no way in Hell I was going to let him humiliate me like this. "If you don't open your mouth, I'll force feed you." I kept my mouth shut, and Frank was losing patience. He grabbed my mouth with his hand again. I was moving my head away from him as he was trying to pry my mouth open. "Open your mouth. Open..." His grip was hurting so much I couldn't fight him anymore. I opened my mouth. He forcefully shoved the fork in my mouth, and I choked. "Good girl. Now for the rest of it." Being fed the rest of it wasn't so bad since I was cooperating. Frank shoved the glass of water down my throat. He was making me drink it so fast I choked and gasped for air. "See? It's not so bad when you behave. How long has it been since you had a bathroom break?" I didn't answer him. "I imagine it's been awhile, and it's only a matter of time before you have to go again." "There's no way in Hell I'm letting you help me to the bathroom, Frank." "I'm not about to let you urinate all over my sheets. If that happened, I'd have to drag you to the bathroom and bathe you. I know you wouldn't want that. I'm a patient man I'll wait." I intended to make him wait awhile. I managed to hold on for an hour. Not too bad. Maybe I wouldn't have to go for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, three hours went by. I was in agony. My bladder felt like it was going to burst. I was groaning in pain, trying not to yell for Frank to untie me. I couldn't give him the satisfaction. Another half an hour went by. I was pulling on my restraints trying to get through it. Of course Frank noticed. He smirked. "What's the matter, my little dove? Need to go to the bathroom?" I was shaking from urgent need to relive myself. "No! I...I...I GOTTA GO! Let me out! PLEASE!" "All you had to do was ask." Frank untied me, and I rushed to the bathroom. I made it, just barely made it.

When I went back to the bedroom, I noticed the binds, ropes and restraints were gone. "I changed my mind about keeping you tied up all night since you've been so well behaved. Besides having you loose would be more fun." Wait, he wants me loose in the bed with him? Oh no... I started to get upset. Frank grabbed me and laid me on the bed. He laid next to me. "You still smell nice from the bath." He moved on top of me. "Your skin is so soft." I started to panic. Last time, I was drugged. I knew what was happening, but I was also disoriented. This time, I was completely lucid. I was wide awake and I knew I would experience everything that was about to happen. I was terrified. I was so upset it was causing my stomach to churn."Frank, no..." "Shhhh, baby. It's alright." The nausea was getting worse, I felt like I was going to throw up as Frank kissed me. "Frank, stop. I'm about to be sick." "Shhhh, Daphne, relax, love." "But I'm gonna throw up." "Shhhh. You won't." "But..." "Listen to me. You will not be ill. You're fine." Frank got off me and moved to his side of the bed. He pulled me closer to him. "There. Is that nice? *kiss* hmmm?" "Yes..." I said as I was shaking. It was nice. For once Frank wasn't being an asshole. Maybe Magenta was right. Maybe he can be nice. He seemed to actually care about my well-being which was odd. It made me feel a bit more at ease, but I was still scared of what he might do. Once I calmed down, the nausea went away, but I was awake the rest of the night. Frank fell asleep. I still didn't like being so close to him. When I tried to pull away, he held me tighter in his sleep. "Mine," he said. Morning couldn't come fast enough. I wanted to be back safe with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter. Leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


	13. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne doses off and has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Just wanted to say thanks to those of you who have left Kudos on this story. I'm really glad people like it. In this chapter, Daphne doses off in the early morning hours and has a nightmare about Frank. Also quick note there is some violence in this chapter, so just a heads up. I hope you guys like this one and leave feedback to let me know that you think :)

I had been awake for the whole night and the early morning hours were approaching. I was still cuddled up in Frank's firm grip, and I haven't been able to ease my way out of it. Honestly I was surprised that Frank didn't try to force me to sleep with him. He doesn't take rejection lightly, and I was certain after rejecting him so many times he would force me to sleep with him. He did seem to be in a very good mood. Either he's been able to keep himself satisfied, or me feeling sick is what stopped his advances. It could have been a combination of both for all I knew. Either way I was glad he didn't force me to have sex with him. At the end of it all, I was still eager to get back to the girls. As I settled down, I realized how exhausted I was. It had been several days since I slept. The warmth from Frank's body next to mine, and the exhaustion from lack of sleep had caused me to finally caused me to fall asleep.

I was in the hallway of the castle. It was unusually dark. "Daphne", I heard what sounded like Magenta's voice calling me. I started walking down the hallway. "Magenta, is that you? Where are you?" "Daphne, I need your help cleaning one of the bedrooms, sweetheart." It sounded like Magenta, but something about her tone of voice didn't sound right. There was a hint of insincerity to it. I kept walking down the hallway closer to the bedroom at the end. "That's it, come closer. You're almost there." I made my way to the doorway. I walked in, the room was dark, hardly any light in it at all. "Magenta, I'm here. What did you need my help with?" There was no answer. I heard noises so I knew someone was in the room. "Magenta?" There was still no answer, and I began to feel anxious. The door slammed behind me and I jumped. A figure came out of the bathroom. At first, I couldn't tell who it was. It appeared to be taller than Riff and the girls. It wasn't until it stepped into the small bit of lighting that I could tell who it was. Sauntering into the light and approaching me was Frank. I backed away from him as he came toward me. "Frank! What are you doing here? Where's Magenta? She said she needed my help!" "Oh, but I do need your help, darling, with many things." The voice was Magenta's. I looked around confused. I heard Magenta's voice, but the only people in the room were me and Frank. "What's going on here?! Why do you sound like Magenta? Did you steal her voice?" Frank chuckled. "Hardly, love. I have the ability to mimic other people's voices perfectly. I've used to to trick people. It has certainly proved useful." "That's ridiculous! You really think a person wouldn't catch on?" "It worked on you, didn't it? You're here, aren't you? I would call my attempt to lure you here successful," he stated smugly. I huffed at him in response. "You know, Daphne. I've founded your rejections to be quite frustrating. But then I saw you and Rocky together, and it infuriated me. What do you think I should have done about that?" Frank's voice was dangerously low. It had a calm tone to it. It wasn't at all reassuring. Usually when Frank had a low calm voice, it meant that he was incredibly pissed off. It also meant that anyone in the castle who crossed his path, but especially at this very moment, I was in deep shit. "Well?!" I jumped at the sudden loud tone in his voice and gulped. "I...I don't know." "You don't know. Well, I suppose I could just forget about all of the times you've rejected me and when I saw you and Rocky together, is that right?" I said nothing and nodded. "Well, unfortunately, I can't. You see, I find your behavior unacceptable and I have decided you need to be taught a lesson." He had his back turned to me. I saw something gleam in the light in his hands. It looked like a blade. I started to back away from him slowly. "Frank..." I was extremely upset now. He turned around to face me. He had an axe in his hands. He swung it at me and I dodged it. It sliced through the bedding. I bolted for the door. I turned the knob frantically, trying to open the door, but I was locked in! I was against the door. I looked back at Frank. He lifted the axe to swing it at me again. I was shaking and sobbing from fear. "Frank, please..." "You're going to learn. No one makes a fool out of the prince of Transilvania! No one rejects me, and no one steals my Rocky from me!" I was sobbing even more from the fear now, breathing in shakey breaths. "No...I...didn't...please! Frank, I didn't do anything!" Frank had no color in his eyes. He swung the axe. "NO! FRANK!" The blade landed on my left arm, cutting it clean off. Blood gushed and I fell to the floor screaming. I was on the floor screaming and crying, trying to crawl away from Frank. The tears in my eyes were blurring my vision, but I could see him coming toward me. I was still trying to crawl away from him. I felt one of his hands grab my left foot and drag me back to him. I looked up at him and the look on his face was terrifying. It was the look of a madman. He had a crazy smile showing his white teeth and his eyes were completely black. It was then that I knew Frank lost it. The smile on his face showed how crazy he was. The look in his eyes showed me that he was going to kill me. He may not have looked like a terrifying monster from a horror movie, but the look on his face was more terrifying than any monster from a movie could be. 

Just before the axe hit me again. I woke up. I woke up gasping and drenched in sweat. Frank moved a bit, but I didn't wake him. Immediately I looked over at my left arm and was relieved to see it still attached to my body. Thank God it was only a nightmare. I looked around and I could see the morning light peeking in. I must have been asleep for a few hours. I was too scared to go back to sleep, so I waited for Frank to wake up so I could get back to the girls. The sooner I was back with them the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think :)


	14. It Just Keeps Getting Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne wakes up, not feeling too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Things have been busy. I hope you like the chapter.

I had been waiting for Frank to wake up for awhile. I was still too scared to go back to sleep, so I just laid there for a bit. Frank eventually loosened his grip on me, so I decided to get up and use the bathroom. Then I could make a break for it and sneak out before he woke up.

When I finished up, I saw my reflection in the mirror again. It looked worse than before if that was possible. My face was pale and sweaty. I had dark circles under my eyes, and my hair was frazzled and damp from sweat. Come to think of it, I wasn't feeling well either. Despite the sweat, I was having chills. My throat was burning, and my nose was red. With all the stress I've been under, it's no surprise I could be getting sick. Great. Just what I needed. What perfect timing. I finished washing up and quietly made my way back to the bedroom. Frank was still sleeping. For someone who can be so loud, he sure sleeps deeply. If it weren't for the circumstances, I would say he looks cute, maybe even adorable when he sleeps. I almost felt bad about leaving him to sleep alone. I made my way to the door. I was never more grateful that I was barefoot. Just as I put my hand on the doorknob, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Crap. "Where are you going, love?" What the hell? How did I not hear him get up? Damn, can I ever catch a break? "I...I want to go back to the girls, Frank." My voice was hoarse. Now I'm losing my voice too? Wonderful. I was shaking from both chills and fear. "Please, Frank. I was with you all night. Just let me spend time with the girls." The words came out as a squeak. I barely got them out. Frank turned me around to face him. He must've noticed I wasn't feeling well. "What's the matter with your voice? Why are you sweating and shaking?" "It's nothing probably just a cold." "A cold? What's a cold?" Oh, right. He's not from this planet. "A cold. You know, a common virus people get during the change of seasons that can cause sneezing, coughing, a runny nose, a sore throat." "Is it serious? Can it be cured?" No, but there are other viruses that can be more serious like the flu." Frank seemed somewhat fascinated by it. "You look and sound absolutely dreadful. Whatever it is you have, I'm not letting you near the girls, especially Columbia." My heart sank.

Of course I had a feeling he wouldn't let me leave. Whether he cared I was sick and worried I might make the girls sick, or using it as an excuse to keep me with him longer I wasn't sure. Knowing Frank, it was probably the latter. He didn't strike me as a nurturing person. Spending more time than I already had with him upset me. "I want to see the girls, sick or not." He wasn't happy. I could tell I was making trouble for myself. The look on his face darkened. "Well, if you're staying here, I can't have you smelling bad. Who knows? A bath may help you feel better." Oh no. Not again. I knew by the tone of his voice and the smile on his face what he meant, only it would be worse than last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	15. Even More Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne runs from Frank. It doesn't work out too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I'd love to know what you think :)

I was terrified of what was to come. I could tell by the look on Frank's face what he was planning wasn't going to be good, at least not for me. "No, Frank. I'm not bathing in front of you again." He sighed in some sort of mock disappointment, as if he was hoping I would refuse. "Oh Daphne darling, why do you always have to be difficult? You remember what happened last time, don't you. How unpleasant it was. I don't think it's wise to refuse, given your current condition. Judging by how you're shaking, you clearly have a fever and are already enough. It would be a shame for you to make it worse." That didn't sound good at all. I knew enough about that tone of voice by now. It sounded like a calm suggestion on the surface with no hint of anger. But I knew better. It was a warning. It was much more unsettling than an open display of rage. I was afraid. I backed away from him. He stepped closer. "Frank..." I squeaked out fearfully. "No," I said. Frank suddenly lunged for me, and I managed to jump back just before he could grab me. He was so fast! I never thought he could be that quick. In a bad dash, I made it to the door and ran out. "Where do you think you're going?! Get back here!" I didn't listen I kept running.

I ran down the hallway. I had to think fast. I knew Frank wasn't far behind. And to make matters worse, I knew he was pissed. I made it to the stairs and managed to dash down two at a time. I made it to the dining room where I saw Riff. He knew I didn't have time to explain. I had just enough time to make it to the kitchen and hide under the sink. Thank God I was small enough to fit and crawl in the door. I sat under the sink and pulled my knees up to my chest and put my arms over them. I heard Frank in the dining room. "Riff Raff! Have you seen Daphne? Poor darling is sick and I need to find her so I can...take care of her." Riff could tell Frank wasn't happy, but he still tried to cover for me. "No, Master. I haven't seen her perhaps she's hiding upstairs." I heard Frank chuckle. "Oh, Riffy. You're such a good little servent. I would believe you if I didn't see her dashing down the stairs...I do hate being lied to..." it got quiet for a bit. "Master please, mercy!" "But I am being merciful, Riffy dear." I quieted the whimpers that were scratching at my throat. I heard Frank's heels on the carpet approaching the kitchen. "Where are you, my little dove? You know there's no place you can hide where I can't find you." I heard his heels click as he walked in. He opened a door. It must've been the pantry. He closed it. He was getting closer now. I heard his heels clicking again. He was getting closer to where I was and it filled me with dread. The sound of his heels stopped for at least a few seconds. Had he decided to look somewhere else? The door was suddenly yanked open. I let out a squeak since I couldn't scream. "There you are, you bad girl." Frank pulled me out from under the sink. I thrashed around in his grip, I hated not being able to scream or yell. I didn't last long. I barely had any energy between the fever and running around. I was coughing from the congestion. "Shhhh, relax." I breathed in deep, congested breaths. I could hear how congested my chest was. I was so exhausted I thought I was going to pass out. "Look at you. You're drenched in sweat and your clothes are soaked. Clearly you're too exhausted to bathe yourself. I suppose I'll have to do it." What?! No, that's even worse! I don't want him touching me! I tried to move again, but I just didn't have the energy. I knew this would be more humiliating than anything I had already been through. I'm sure Frank was enjoying that. I was shaking in his grip. He lifted me off the floor and carried me out of the kitchen.

As we came into the dining room, I saw Riff laying against the wall. Frank must've shoved him hard against it. "I'm so sorry," I mouthed. He nodded as he acknowledged my apology. He knew I didn't mean to get him hurt. We continued up the stairs. We went down the hallway back to Frank's room. He sat me on the bed. "Now then. I'm going to wash my makeup off and run a bath. You're going to behave, stay here and wait until I get back, won't you?" It wasn't a question. I nodded. "Good girl." Frank went into the bathroom. I could use this as another chance to try and escape, but I really didn't want to make it worse than it already is. This was bad enough. All I could do was sit and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be up soon :)


	16. Is This Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter. Thanks so much for the feedback. I really appreciate the support. It helps me want to continue the story and I'm glad you're enjoying it :) Just a quick note, in this chapter I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit more on the mature side since it involves a rather shall we say...intimate situation. I've never written anything 18+ so it's probably not quite that graphic. But I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless. Ok time to get on with it.

I waited as I heard Frank walk into the bathroom. Time seemed to freeze. Every second seemed like an hour. I heard water running. I assumed it was the sink. Knowing Frank there, was no way he would remove his makeup that quickly. I'm not sure how much time was passing, but the dread got worse as I heard a larger faucet running water...the bathtub. Have I really made it worse by running away? Would it have been easier to listen to him and just bathe, or had he been planning to bathe me the entire time? Why is he always so crazy? Why does he go from zero to 5000 on the insanity meter? Is it just him being temperamental? I really didn't know and I'm not sure I wanted to. I heard the water stop. I heard him coming back to the bedroom. He came back, but he changed out of his clothes, probably because he didn't want to ruin his outfit. It was Frank but something about him was so different, less glamorous. His corset and stockings were gone. His arms were also bare. He was once again wearing that same black robe with the dragon on the back. It must be his favorite. It was so strange to see him without his make up. His face was flawless. There were no blemishes, and it looked smooth. Something about the way he looked was so masculine yet still had grace and femininity. He was attractive. My heart started beating faster. Oh good God, am I actually attracted to him?! Daphne, get ahold of yourself! It has to be the fever talking, you know how crazy he is! My mind was screaming all those thoughts at me, and I snapped out of it. He walked me into the bathroom and there was no going back. He started to pull at the waistband of my pants. "Wait, what are you-" "Taking your clothes off, darling." I was trying to move to stop him from pulling them off. "Why? I can take them off myself." "Nonsense. You can barely stand." I decided not to argue. I thought it would be best to not make this worse. I was already exhausted enough as it is. After he took everything off, I was once again in full view of him. How humiliating. I got in the tub. I sat there pulling my legs up to my chest as a way to protect myself. "Are you planning to sit there and sulk all day? Come now, it's not that bad. I would really hate to make this harder for you. It's better if you let this happen. You might like it." The hell I would! I almost yelled back at him on impulse, but I managed not to. I glared at him and laid back. Frank pulled my head back to wet my hair. He put a dab of shampoo in it and ran a hand along my scalp. I was taken aback by how delicate his hand was. It felt nice, and between that and the warm water, I started to relax and dose off. I'm sure he noticed as I felt one of his hands stroke my face. It startled me. "Don't fall asleep, darling. It isn't safe." I was so tired and felt so bad. I wanted to sleep. I let Frank rise my hair and he put conditioner in it. He put soap on a sponge and lightly scrub my shoulders and down my back. I let out a sigh and relaxed again. Being from another planet, Frank probably had the strength to break me in half, so it's surprising he can be so delicate with his hands. But it also scared me because if I did anything wrong, I knew they could go from gentle to hurting me in no time at all. I closed my eyes as he washed under my arms. I was starting to dose off again. The light touches on my body certainly weren't helping me stay awake. I felt him move over my chest and stomach and I unintentionally let sound leave my mouth. I'm sure Frank was happy about that. Good for him. He continued to move the sponge down, and I felt his fingertips brush over my hip. I opened my eyes and gasped. The sensation was intense and it caused me to jump. Judging by the look on his face, he was thrilled by the reactions I was giving him. I wanted to smack him. "Sensitive there, aren't you baby. Once you relax it feels nice. And all the pent up sexual frustration you must have...you'll enjoy the relief." It was hard for me not to scream at him. "I'm not enjoying this. It's my body reacting to it." "Are you sure about that? Because from the sounds you've made, I would say otherwise." I wanted to claw his eyes out. "But since you're so exhausted, I won't push you anymore. Now, be a good girl and open your legs for me." I was upset enough already, so I opened them. Why make it worse? What if I didn't do as he said? If I didn't he might've hurt me. I started shake and sob. I cried out from fear as I felt the sponge between my legs. He finished up and I pulled away, curling myself into a ball. Frank rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. I was still sobbing as he wrapped a towel around me and carried me out out of the tub into the bedroom. He sat on the foot of the bed pulling me to his chest. "Shhh, my little dove. There now, it's alright." I took a few deep, congested breaths to calm down. When I did, Frank laid me back on the bed and put his arm around me. "No, Frank. Please, no more." I panicked again. "You can sleep now, my darling." My panic started to fade and I fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later. Frank wasn't in the room. I noticed the door was open too. He must have forgot to close it. I remembered that I was still naked and wrapped in the towel. Since there was no sign of Frank, I decided to take it as an opportunity to sneak back to the girls. I quickly went through Frank's dresser. I found a blue silk robe with flowers on it, underwear, and a bra. They were the first thing I came to, so I put them on and headed for Magenta and Columbia's room. As I was walking down the hall, I overheard Frank talking to Riff. "This is perfect, Riff Raff! These formulas are closer to being perfected, and my plan will come to fruition!" "Yes, Master. May I ask what you are planning?" "You see, humans are such attractive creatures. The way they're so open with their emotions is a powerful lure for me. But there's also a downside to them. As you know, I've had playmates disobey me or reject my advances. Essentially what these will do is eliminate an emotion I don't like from a playmate. They wouldn't feel it, and they would give into me. Imagine it, Riff Raff. I can still have playmates and they don't have a pesky emotion to get in the way. I wish I had thought of it when Eddie was around. I would've been able to stop his disobedience. Fortunately, I have a potential subject to test it." Holy shit! "Master?" "Daphne of course! She's a precious angel, but she's also such a firey and anxious little thing. I could use it on her, if she doesn't learn how to behave, that is." Frank is a fucking psychopath! "You can't do that. You can't eliminate emotions from humans. They're living beings, not toys for you to play with!" Riff was pissed. "I can't? And why not, Riffy dear?" Oh shit. I know that tone of voice all too well. Riff better think of a cover quick. "Master, she's sick. Maybe she's not feeling well enough to accept your advances." "That's what I thought," he said in a voice like melting sugar. "You can finish eating and meet me in the lab when you're done. I'm going to spend time with Rocky since my other plans went sour." "Yes, Master." I quickly went over to the girls room and shut the door behind me. "Hi, girls." They were so happy to see me. Magenta hugged me like she hadn't seen me in years. "What happened? Are you alright, sweetheart?" "You guys may want to sit down. I've got something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Let me know what you think:)


	17. Terrifying Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne leans how Rocky was created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I Know I'm late with this update. I'm sorry. You see, the last chapter was so tense, I was having trouble figuring out where to go with this one. Not too much going on in this chapter. Hope it's not too boring :)

The girls were overjoyed. The hug between the three of us seemed to last forever. Magenta kissed me on the forehead. "Darling, you look absolutely miserable. You're burning up. You look pale, and your voice is hoarse. Are you feeling alright?" "To be honest, I feel like shit. I suddenly caught a terrible cold. I bet it's from all the hell I've been through with Frank. I must've worried myself sick." "Don't worry, Mag. It's just a cold. Humans get them all the time. She'll probably be better in a few days, a week, maybe two." Magenta looked relieved. "Has he done anything to hurt you. What has he done now? It was bad enough that he didn't let you come back to us. We were worried sick when we heard Frank chasing after you. You must have upset him." I nodded. "I tried to sneak out this morning while he was asleep. Unfortunately, he caught me. When he noticed I wasn't feeling well, he told me to bathe. In front of him again, of course. I said no and ran away. I ran downstairs and hid under the kitchen sink. Poor Riff tried to cover for me, but Frank knew he was lying. Frank found me and carried me back to his room...but the worst was yet to come." Both girls looked worried. "He took of my clothes and bathed me himself. And much to my dismay, I reacted to his touches. He, of course , was elated. I told him I wasn't enjoying it, that it was my body reacting to him. He said he didn't believe me. He finished washing me, and I couldn't take it anymore." Magenta was pissed. I could tell she wanted to kill Frank, for what was probably at this point the millionth time. One thing I noted about Magenta awhile ago is that I would never want to be the one to piss her off. Talk about a firey redhead. "We heard you sobbing. Did he-" "No, he didn't. I was so overwhelmed being so vulnerable in such an intimate situation. It was humiliating." Magenta was once again relieved. "I fell asleep and when I woke up, I noticed Frank wasn't in the room and the door was open. So I took it as my chance to sneak back to you." Magenta pulled me closer protectively. There wasn't any space left between the three of us. "We're so glad you're safe." "But that's not all. On my way over here, I overheard Frank talking to Riff downstairs. I know what he's planning to do with those formulas. He..he's planning on creating different formulas to eliminate emotions he doesn't like in humans so they"ll be more compliant. Basically he'll have the ability to turn anyone into an emotionless, perfectly compliant playthings. And if he wants to, he could probably eliminate all of a person's emotions. He said he'll use me as me as a test subject if I in his words 'don't learn to behave.' The girls looked at each other horrified. "Oh, God, Mags. I thought he was crazy before," Columbia said shakily. Magenta nodded. "I know. Remember the screams we used to hear in the middle of the night?" Columbia nodded and shivered from the thought. "W-wait, what are you guys talking about?" I was about to regret asking that question. "Remember when Riff was talking about Frank's experiments on humans?" I swallowed hard. "Y-yeah." "I know from what Riff told me when they were creating Rocky." "What did he do, Magenta?" "Eddie's brain wasn't the only part of the body used from humans. Frank would...he would..." I knew she was having a hard time talking about it. "At first, it wasn't about creating Rocky. He wanted to see how Humans were different from Transilvanians. He tried different tests, like injecting Transylvanian substances into the bloodstream to see how they would react. To see if there were notable physical changes." I nodded telling her to go on. "It usually caused subjects a lot of pain, made them sick, or killed them. I'm not sure what happened to them after that. Riff wouldn't tell me. As he got the idea to create the perfect man, he used attributes from his former playmates while they were still alive, and stored them in the deep freeze to preserve them. He took various body parts, anything that he thought was an endearing part of his playmates. With Transilvanian technology, he was able to use those parts to create the body. Without the technology, he wouldn't have been able to mend them together. As you may know, you can't cut off a person's arm, attach it to another body, and expect it to work as well as it did on the original owner's body, or if it will work on the other body at all. Riff told me that Frank said it was a way for him to keep a part of his playmates with him. By taking the attributes he liked best from his playmates, he could create the perfect man. It makes sense, really. He's possessive of Rocky because each part of him represents his playmates." Frank really is a mad scientist! I backed away, "So when you came here, you wanted to experiment on us?!" "No, no, dear. When Riff told you we were originally sent here to learn about your cultures, and how humans are different from us, he was telling the truth. We were sent here to observe. We never meant any harm to come to humans." "But aren't there other scientists they could've sent?""Well, yes. But the Queen Mother chose Frank because he's her 'precious little darling boy.' She thought the mission would be good for him because he's one of our best scientists. She wanted to know more about Earth and life on it. But what she didn't count on was without structure and supervision, he's free to do as he pleases." "She really should have picked another scientist," I said. "Tell me about it," she laughed. "Speaking of Eddie, are those pictures you're looking at of him, Columbia?" She smiled. "Yeah." "He doesn't look very friendly." "Yeah Eddie might look mean and first glance, but once I got to know him, he was a sweetie." She smiled and held the book close to her chest.

We had been talking for several hours. We heard agonizing screams coming from downstairs. Each one was louder than the one before. It was Riff screaming. Was Frank hurting him? They lasted for several minutes. After awhile, they finally stopped. It wasn't long after that that we heard someone coming up the stairs. We were terrified. Was it Frank? The footsteps got louder as they approached the room. The three of us huddled together, preparing ourselves. The footsteps stopped at our door. There was a knock. None of us awnswered. "Dearest sister, we need to talk." Relieved to know it was Riff, she told him to come in. He closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that turned out to be intense, didn't it? Hope you liked the chapter :)


	18. Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Back with another chapter. Hope you like it.

Riff looked hurt. There was blood on his shirt. Frank must've whipped him again. "Riff! What happened?" I could tell he was shook up. Magenta went over to him. "My love, what happened this time? Danphne, can you grab the gauze, alcohol, and cotton swabs out of the top drawer?" I nodded and handed them to her. She unbuttoned his shirt and there were several large gashes that seemed to overlap one another. Riff winced from pain as Magenta dabbed at the wounds. She then applied the gauze. "Sorry, my love." It's nothing, sister. Rose Tents My World, remember?" She smiled. "I remember." "What happened?" "Master became upset with me. There's something you should know." "If it's about the formulas, I already know. I overheard you and Frank talking downstairs on my way over here." "I see. I wouldn't be surprised if Master has several things planned. You see, he doesn't inform me of his intentions until whatever process he's started is well underway. I suppose it's because if anything were to go wrong in the beginning he won't have to worry about having false hope for a project. It's not unusual for him to have numerous projects in the works, so he'll have them to fall back on. I put him in a fowl mood. When I went to the lab to assist him, he warned me about talking back to him. He said he was already in a mood because of it, and said it would be wise not to ruin the formula combinations. I dropped one of the beakers, and he got angry and whipped me. As you can see, it was rather hard. I suppose it was a combination of things, you refusing to sleep with him and getting sick, and my back talk. It doesn't take much to set him off, but at this point, I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. He sent me back here for now. Does he know you're in here with us?" "I don't know. I woke up in his room and noticed the door was open, and snuck in here." "You should probably be careful not to upset him more than he already is." I nodded. "I know, but I knew he wouldn't let me see the girls while I'm sick. I had to try." He understood.

The four of us spent the next few hours in the girls' room. Magenta brushed my hair to get rid of the tangles. She put products in it so they would be easier to brush out. That's what I hated about having thick, long hair. It was easily tangled. After she finished brushing my hair. Columbia let me borrow one of her long tops and a pair of pajama bottoms. It was nice to get comfortable clothes on. They decided to let me sleep in their bed since I wasn't feeling well. I told Magenta I didn't have much of an appetite, and she didn't need to make anything for me to eat. Of course, she did anyway. She came back with a bowl of soup and crackers and a drink. When I finished eating, she told me she would take the dishes to the kitchen in the morning. Columbia gave me some nasty medicine and before long, I was asleep.

It must've been sometime in the middle of the night. I was probably between asleep and awake when I thought I faintly heard a door slam shut. Suddenly, our door was opened, banging against the wall from how fast it was pushed. We jolted awake, startled and the lights were turned on. We adjusted our eyes to them. Frank stood in the doorway. He was wearing his black leather jacket and had a cigarette in his left hand. He was pissed. And that certainly wasn't a good thing for any of us. "Who was it? Which one of you opened my bedroom door?" We were terrified. None of us said a word. "Well?! Who was it?!" We still didn't say anything. Frank came into the room and grabbed Riff. "Was it you?" "No, Master. I was downstairs all morning." Frank looked around the room. "This is the last time. Tell me, who was it?" Again, none of us answered. Frank came over to me. He puffed smoke in my face. Thankfully, I was too congested to smell anything. "I told you that you weren't allowed in here while you are sick, and yet here you are. I know it was you. Who else could it have been?" I shook my head frantically. "N-no, it wa-wasn't me. It w-was already open when I woke up." "So am I to believe that no one opened it? It opened by itself?" "I DON'T KNOW!" I flinched and started crying. Frank lunged at me and put out his cigarette on my pillow it was inches from my head. He took the brush from the dresser and hit me with it. Hard. The smacks came down with each word. "Why do you always disobey me? Is it so hard to DO AS I SAY?!" He continued hitting me until Riff intervened. "Master, please. That's-" "You want to take her place? It would be very unwise for you to further upset me, Riff Raff." Riff moved back. Frank dropped the brush. He hit me so hard with it, it nearly broke in half. I could see cracks in it. I was sure there were going to be bruises, but I was sure I could've been beaten with something much worse. I was crying more from fear than pain. "I want you to listen to me from now on. If you keep disobeying me, you'll regret the consequences. Understand?" I nodded and Frank stormed out, shutting the door behind him. Riff looked disgusted and the girls comforted me the rest of the night. I was to scared to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one wasn't too dark. I've been dealing with awful writer's block lately.


	19. Tough Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I know it's been awhile. I've been having trouble with my ideas. I've decide to go along with some of the ideas I've had. Hopefully this chapter isn't too awful. Just a warning, there are sexual situations that aren't consensual so if that bothers you, it may be a good idea to skip this one. It probably won't be too graphic as I've never written anything 18+ or smutty. Also thanks so much to Marina for the comments and others who have encouraged me :)

I woke up from a doze. It must've been early morning because I could see sunlight. Magenta and Columbia were still in the room with me. There was a wet washcloth on my forehead. I must've been sweating a lot. "How are you feeling? Columbia noticed you were sweating and shaking, so she got you a washcloth to help cool you down. Your fever seems to have gone down for the time being." "I still feel like shit to be honest. I'm cold, and my throats feels like it's on fire. My chest hurts, my lungs feel full and it's hard to breathe. I haven't had a cold this bad before." I coughed again. It hurt so bad it felt like my robs could crack at any time. The chills we're getting worse too. Columbia looked concerned. "Mags, this isn't good. I think she has Pneumonia." "Pneumonia? I thought you said it was a cold." "Well, yeah, that's what we all thought at first. But colds don't usually come with chest pain, severe chills, and difficulty breathing." "So what are we supposed to do?" "The best thing to do is let her rest and help take care of her." Magenta nodded. "Alright. I think it's best if you stay here with us, especially after what happened with Frank last night. Bastard. I'm sure what he did made your illness worse. We're so sorry we couldn't stop him." "I know, but it's not your fault." "Actually, it is. You see, I was the one who opened Frank's door. I didn't say anything because I knew if I did, he would've gotten worse, done worse." She clenched her fists. "As fucked up as it sounds, it was better for you to take the beating. He would've hurt all of us if pushed much further." I suppose I should've been mad at her for letting it happen, but I wasn't. I understood and judging by how Frank has abused Riff, I was sure I didn't want to see Frank completely lose his shit. "Daphne, I'll be honest with you. When it comes to most humans, I'm cold to them, at first. Just ask Columbia. She was here for three months before I became friends with her." "It's true. Every time I tried to hang out or talk to her, she told me to go away. She wanted nothing to do with me at first. It wasn't until one day when Frankie hit me that she started being nice to me." "My first impressions of Columbia were that she was annoying, especially when she would gush over Frank. But that was before she got her first glimpse of him as the monster he is. I suppose I can't blame her. Frank has the ability to charm so many. And at the time he was only abusing me and Riff, but Riff still gets it worse. I resented her for liking such an awful man, but never wished her harm. She knows that. It helped us find common ground and become friends. On Transilvania, open expression of emotion is frowned upon. That's why Riff and I are usually reserved. For some reason, I felt safe showing you my warm side. I can open myself emotionally to you. I'm sure Riff has similar feelings. I'm not sure why, but you should consider it a compliment. It rarely happens. We don't open up to a lot people." "I'll take it as a compliment then." I coughed. "Here, darling. Drink this." The water helped my dry mouth. "Are you hungry? I can go downstairs and make you some soup." "That would be nice." "Alright. Columbia, stay with her while I'm gone. I'll be back soon." 

"So...Columbia. Frank has hurt you before?" "Yeah he's hit me several times. There have even been a few times Riff would take the blame for me so I wouldn't get hurt even worse. "One time I didn't come back on time, he pushed me against one of the mirrors. It broke and one of the shards made a huge gash on my head. Frankie stitched it up and said it wouldn't have happened if I didn't disobey him. Then there was another time I accidentally put his underwear in the washer with my laundry. They shrunk and he was so mad he whipped me. He said I was useless. He said I was incompetent for ruining his favorite pair of underwear. See?" She lifted her shirt and showed me scars along her back. "Dear God." "Then there was the last day I saw Eddie. He didn't hit me that day." She looked down. "What happened?" "When Frankie took me to his room after the fallout with Eddie, he was so jealous. He went on and on about how me and Eddie belonged to him, that we could never leave. He hated that we were together. He demanded I have sex with him. I said no, that I wanted to be with Eddie. When I tried to leave, he pulled me back to him. He threw me on the bed and took off my clothes. I told him no that I didn't want it, but at least it wasn't all bad it was pleasant." I was shocked. "Columbia, that bastard raped you." "He had sex with Eddie too. Eddie told me Frankie did a lot of things to him he didn't want. But that's just how it is. When Frankie has his eyes on someone they belong to him even if they don't want to." Columbia was close to crying. "Columbia, listen to me. What happened was not your fault. You told Frank no several times. He forced himself on you. That's on him not you. He raped you, Eddie, Magenta, and God knows who else. Just know that I'm here for you." I hugged her. "Someday, we're all gonna escape from this hell hole, I promise." "Well isn't that nice. Unfortunately for you all, I'll make sure that will never happen, little darling." Shit. Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope this wasn't too awful. The next chapter may be tense. Stay tuned :)


	20. All a blur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here's the next chapter. Thanks for your support. Warning for sexual assault. If that bothers you, it's best to skip this one.

Great. Just who I needed to see. Frank. "Get out," I snarled. "I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere, my little dove. This is my castle and I can come and go as I please. I see you and Columbia are spending time together, forming quite a bond, no doubt." "Why do you care?" "I don't really. I want to make sure you don't get any ideas about leaving. I'm sure Columbia told you what happened when she and Eddie planned to leave. You do remember don't you, Columbia. I gave you a night to remember, didn't I baby." "Shut up, Frank." Columbia looked ashamed. "Yeah she told me everything. You raped her and Eddie, you sick fuck!" "Daphne, it's okay. You don't have to defend me. Besides you're really sick. Don't make yourself worse!" "I don't care. This asshole has hurt so many people. It's not okay, it's never okay!" My throat was burning and I was having trouble breathing. I took quick, short breaths to steady myself. I could barely stand and was shaking from chills. I was exhausted. Frank laughed. "Hurt? I would hardly say I hurt them. I dare say they enjoyed themselves." "No they didn't. They didn't want what you were doing to them. They told you they didn't want to have sex and you forced yourself on them!" "Daphne, please. That's enough you're gonna pass out!" "You really should listen to her darling. Imagine how she would feel knowing she was the reason you passed out. When the mood strikes me, I'm sure she'll enjoy herself like last time." I was disgusted. "Fuck you, Frank." Frank lunged at me. He grabbed both of my wrists in one hand. He pushed me back on the bed and pinned me down. He grinned at me maliciously, eyes gone dark. It was the most evil look I'd ever seen from Frank. He licked his lips. "I'd rather do that to you." I was scared, but anger was the most dominant emotion. I struggled to get out of his grip. "Get off me, Frank!" "Shhhhh, don't struggle. Relax." I kept trying to fight him. He began placing kisses down my neck and collar bone. To my dismay, I began to enjoy it. "That's a good girl." "Frank, no. Let go, let me go." "Frankie, stop! She's sick!" Frank rolled his eyes at her. "Does it look like I care?" "Frankie, please. She's very sick!" Frank ignored her. Just as he began to kiss me again. I coughed violently. Green crud came out. Riff called Frank on the monitor needing him in the lab. "I soppose I better go see what he needs. Don't think this is over, my Angel." Frank left and Columbia helped me in the tub. She helped me bathe and dry off. She gave me some clean clothes the bath was nice. Columbia changed the sheets and helped me back in bed. "Thanks for all your help." "No problem, hon. After what you've been through, I don't mind."

Magenta came back with the soup and drink. "What happened to the sheets?" "Sorry, Magenta. I coughed up crud on them when Frank was in here." "It's alright, dear they're just sheets. Frank? I thought he was with Rocky. What happened?" She was trying to hide her anger. "Frank was trying to have sex with me again. Columbia was here with me. I'm glad Riff called when he did. Me being sick wasn't gonna stop him. "Damn him. He's a monster. Forcing himself on a sick girl. If I was here, I might've stopped him. Frank usually never listens to anyone but on the rare occasion when I get angry, he'll hesitate." "Don't feel bad, Magenta. At least he didn't do it." she nodded. "Eat while everything is warm." I finished the soup and tea. Columbia gave me some medicine and I began to feel sleepy. "Columbia and I have some chores to do. Will you be alright by yourself?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. As tired as I am, nothing will wake me." "Alright. We'll be back soon." I started to feel strange as the door shut.

I felt strange almost as if I was unconscious but not fully unconscious. I remember feeling things. Feeling sensations, but no emotions. A strange numbness. I felt something warm and wet between my legs, poking and prodding. It felt strange at first, but then gradually became more intense. What was happening? I never felt anything like it before. I should have woken up fully, but I couldn't. Normally I would have felt scared, should have felt scared, but it was like my emotions were gone. I felt a mixture of heat throughout my body along with the sensation continuing to build. Eventually something happened like a release. I'm not sure how to describe it. It felt...good. And then it stopped. I woke up to find the top sheet over me. My underwear was on the floor. What was my underwear doing on the floor?! Who removed it?! I felt damp between my legs. Why was I wet between my legs?! What happened?! I started to panic. Suddenly I heard Magenta talking to Frank outside. "What? You did what?!" "Really, Magenta. I did nothing she didn't like. It was just an appetizer. She's a responsive little thing. Besides it was much easier for her that way. She doesn't know what happened and likely won't remember anything. Removing her emotions is only temporary. She should be back to normal when she wakes up. I don't see the problem. The first test was successful. Though next time I want her conscious, should I need to resort to testing it on her again." "The problem is you tested your formula on a sick, unconscious girl. You assaulted her. You can't do that!" "Sister calm down please." "I believe I'm the prince of Transilvania and I can do whatever the hell I please. To celebrate the success of the first test, I'll be with Rocky. Do let me know when dinner is done, will you." "Of course, Master." Magenta was barely able to keep it together. The girls came back in. "Daphne, we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't support sexual assault. It's awful one of the worst things a person can do to another. It was written for the story. Hopefully this wasn't too dark. Let me know what you think.


	21. Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I've been working on another story I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks so much for leaving comments I really appreciate your support :)

The girls closed the door behind them. "Magenta, something happened. I don't remember much, everything is a blur. She nodded. "I know. Frank gloated to us about it. It's a good thing it's just the three of us and Riff is in the lab. I know you wouldn't be comfortable having him here. How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling a bit better. I'm still sore and congested. I noticed my underwear is missing and I'm damp between my legs." "That's what we wanted to talk to you about. While I was making your food, Frank snuck his drug into your drink. While we were doing chores, Frank came into your room while you were sleeping and sexually assaulted you. He probably knew it would be a good time to test out the drug because there would be no one to try and stop him." Both girls held my hand to try and comfort me. I knew I wouldn't like what I was about to see. I took off the covers, not at all prepared for what I saw. There was a trail of smudged lipstick down my stomach, to my pubic bone, and on each inner thigh. I felt between my legs and noticed it was wet from spit and something else. I didn't know for sure what it was, but I had a pretty good idea. I hadn't done anything sexual with anyone, but I read about sexuality and female sexual responses to know what probably happened. I gagged, nearly vomited, but thankfully it was only a dry heave. I started to shake with panic and anger. He didn't have intercourse with me, and I was thankful. This is far more intimate and much, much worse to me than that. He used his mouth! That sick fuck came in here while I was drugged and assaulted me! I hated myself. How could I let this happen? Would he have done it if I didn't try to resist? Deep down, I knew it wasn't my fault. But it still didn't help the shame and violation I felt. I felt so dirty, so used, but also shocked. Shocked that it happened. But why? Why did I feel shocked? Why did I feel violated and ashamed? All these emotions hit me like a tsunami. I didn't know what to do, the logical part of my brain was trying to rationalize why it happened, telling me it wasn't my fault. The emotional part of my brain had me feeling so much at once. It was like both parts of my brain were fighting for giving me a way to comprehend it. "Oh, God. Oh, God, Magenta. He...he..." I couldn't say it. I was hit so hard by everything, so overwhelmed, I violently sobbed. The girls came to me. Columbia rubbed my back to try and calm me. Magenta hugged me rocking me in her arms. "I know honey. I'm so, so sorry, my darling. Don't me ashamed let it all out. No one is judging you." "M-Magenta, W-what he did was s-s-s-so intimate! I was vulnerable, and I responded to what he was doing! What's even worse is the sick fuck thinks I liked it so it wasn't assault!" "It's alright, my lamb. Take a moment to catch your breath." I finally managed to calm down a little. "Listen to me, sweetheart. There's no way anyone could have known what was going to happen. Frank knows what he did was wrong. He knows he was taking advantage of you being sick and drugged, and it was wrong. He doesn't care. What he did was assault, you can't help the way your body reacted." My sobs died down. "There, now. Do you want to get cleaned up? We'll help you." I nodded. "Alright. Now, let's get you up and into the shower." They helped me get undressed and into the shower. "I think I can take it from here." "Are you sure?" Columbia asked. "Yeah, I'll be okay." "Okay, we'll be right outside. You just let me or Magenta know if you need anything, hon. Take your time there's no rush." They closed the door behind them. I took my time washing my hair and let the warm water run down my body. It felt soothing to my aching muscles. I lathered up the body wash into the sponge. I took my time washing myself. I scrubbed hard to get those disgusting lipstick smudges off. I nearly heaved again when I washed my thighs and between my legs. When I finished I rinsed thoroughly, making sure not to miss anything. I got out and dried myself off. I found the pajamas Columbia laid out for me, and brushed my teeth. As promised the girls were waiting for me. 

"Columbia and I were about to look at Magazines and laugh and the fashion choices. Do you want to join us?" "Of course. That sounds fun!" "Wonderful. Here's a brush for your hair." "But what about Frank?" "I wouldn't worry about him. He'll be in the lab for quite awhile. Besides at this point, he can do his own damn chores and starve for all I care. I don't even care if I get into trouble. What else could he do that hasn't been done to me already?" "I guess you have a point." I finished brushing my hair and started looking through the magazines with them. They and some hits and a few misses. I came across one with a picture of a woman wearing a god awful fur coat. "Oh, God, that's an ugly coat. Who the hell thought it was a good fashion choice? Did they kill Cookie Monster and skin him?" The girls laughed so hard. I don't think I've ever seen Magenta laugh, so to see her get a kick out of what I said was refreshing. We stayed up all night laughing at the bad fashion choices. It was a nice moment, and not having to worry about Frank barging in and ruining everything made it even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	22. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the last one. Once again, thanks for leaving feedback it's very much appreciated:) I wanted to clarify my version of Frank. A few people have asked which actor's version of Frank he's based on. As I mentioned way back in in the first chapter, he's based on the 1975 version of the Rocky Horror film. At the time I started this fanfic, I didn't know Rocky Horror was a stage play and multiple actors have played Frank. My version of Frank is based on Tim Curry's version but with a darker personality. So when you're picturing Frank in your mind and what he looks like, it's Tim Curry from the movie. I hope this helps answer questions about his appearance. On with the chapter.

It was nice spending time with the girls all night. We were up all night looking at the ridiculous choices in the fashion magazines. It took my mind off of being sick and what Frank did. It was early in the morning, probably around 7:00. I could tell I wasn't better yet. I was still congested. I was sweating and had chills, though they weren't nearly as bad as before, and I was extremely grateful. "Thanks for staying up with me. I really needed it after everything that's happened." "Of course, hon. It was fun for us. Mag and I haven't laughed so hard in awhile. Are you okay? You look pale and you're shaking." "Yeah. I'll live. I'm still feeling like shit from being sick. I'm really tired. This crud must be getting its second wind." "You're sweating again. We should probably check your temperature. Columbia, can you grab the thermometer please? It's in the top drawer of the sink." Magenta put her hand on my forehead. "Goodness, darling. You're burning up." Columbia gave the thermometer to Magenta and she stuck it under my tongue. It beeped after a few minutes. Magenta looked at it. "No it couldn't be this high. Columbia, am I reading this correctly?" "Yep. That's a 103 degree fever alright. It's important you stay in bed and rest. I can get some cold clothes to help with the fever while Magenta and I make breakfast." "But what about Frank?" "He told us to call him when it was ready. You shouldn't have to worry about him coming in here. Do you want us to bring you anything?" "No, thanks. I'm not hungry. I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep." "Alright. We'll she you in a bit." 

It wasn't long until I began dozing off. I'm not entirely sure when I fell asleep. I was so tired. When I opened my eyes. I was laying down in some kind of...tank? It was green on the inside. Where was I? I didn't recognize this area at all. The tank or box thing I was inside of was inside of a large room. I couldn't see much outside of the walls from the tank. It looked like there were beakers of some kind. Along with books stacked on a shelf. And...jars? I began to panic. Was I dreaming? How did I get here? In order to calm myself, I took slow breaths. I heard footsteps and heels approaching where I was. My mind was so foggy I honestly don't know how I noticed. I closed my eyes. "Master, forgive me for saying this, but she's clearly very ill, and to run more tests at this time could be dangerous." "Yes, I'm well aware of that, Riff Raff. That's why I brought her in here. To see what the possible risks may be. Her temperature is high and it's showing her heart rate has increased. It's most likely due to difficulty breathing and symptoms from the Pneumonia, poor little doll. I'll make sure she's back to normal. These are all worth the risk. Though her getting sick was from luck rather than something I had planned. It's a blessing, really. Being sick made her complaint, and that mixed with the formula made the first test a success. But as I said, I want her fully aware for the next one." So he lied about not knowing about human viruses. I couldn't say I was surprised. I thought as much. Fortunately they didn't notice I was awake. The last thing I wanted was to deal with Frank while trapped in this tank. Who knows what other crazy ideas he would have had or what he would have done to me if he noticed I was awake. It probably helped I kept my eyes closed. Frank and Riff continued to talk amongst themselves but I didn't make out what they were saying. I fell asleep not long after Frank finished gloating about his success.

I woke up in the girls' room as if nothing happened. They came in soon after. "How was your nap?" They didn't know I was gone? Frank must have given them chores to do so he would have enough time to steal me from their room. I thought I should keep it to myself. I didn't want to upset them. They couldn't do anything about it anyway. "I've been sleeping okay, but I'm still so tired. I could probably sleep for three days and it still wouldn't be enough sleep." I wondered if Frank had done something while I was sleeping. I doubt it. I couldn't blame myself for thinking he may have been involved, but I couldn't prove it. Unfortunately I had to leave it as speculation for the time being. I was absolutely sure I wouldn't like what Frank was planning


	23. You Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope everyone is having a nice time getting ready for 4th of July. I've got some time to write another chapter, so why not? We'll see how this one goes. I hope you enjoy it :)

"We're so glad you slept well. You don't look as pale. That must be a good sign." "I'm sure it is. Wonder what Riff has been up to lately? No doubt Frank is working him to the bone." "That he is. I haven't been able to spend much time with him at all. It's just been enough time to exchange a passing glance. At least Frank hasn't whipped him lately. That's usually a sign he's in a good mood, and that's a good thing for all of us." "Absolutely. The lest time he's here the better." "Darling, you can't avoid him forever." "I know, but I can try." And right at that time, Frank walked in.

"Oh, please try. I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." I decided not to say anything. "What are you doing in here?" "Magenta, why would I need to explain myself to you? I come and go as I please. I'm the prince of Transilvania. Besides, it's been quite awhile since I've seen my pretty little doll. I wanted to see if she's feeling better." "Oh, please. As if you care about anyone but yourself. You and I both know her wellbeing isn't the reason you're here." "Columbia, your opinion isn't worth the ground I walk on. Do be quiet and stick to what little knowledge you have." "Frank, we get it. You think you shit ice cream," I said. "Ah, it speaks! And not without that whit." "Your title is meaningless here. You're just another person. Now get out." "But we had a good time." "No, you. YOU had a good time. You came in here when I was sleeping. You did things to me I couldn't have been aware of. I wanted nothing to do with it. I hate you. You're disgusting. Get the fuck away from me." He laughed it off. "I do believe it's time we had time to ourselves." "What?" I backed away. "My patience is wearing thin. Be in my room tonight. 10:30." "No, Frank. I'm not your plaything." He hit me. "YOU'RE TO BE WHATEVER I WANT YOU TO BE!" I didn't say anything I was too shocked. "If you don't, they'll suffer the consequences." I looked at the girls, and back to Frank. "Fine. You win." "There's a good girl. It would be a shame if you were the reason for their suffering. See you tonight." He left and seemed so elated, I thought I saw a skip in his steps as he walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Let me know what you think :)


	24. No Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it’s been so long. Here’s another chapter. It’s been hectic lately. Hope you like it.

Magenta looked like she could vomit seeing Frank nearly prance out of the room with glee. “Look at him. Disgusting. It infuriates me he’s making you come to his room tonight, even more because you’re sick.” “I know. You would think he would take that into account. I guess it doesn’t matter to Frank. He’ll screw anyone as long as they have a pulse. I’m so scared for tonight, you guys. Frank really means to go through with it this time. He’s already come close several times, but this time he meant what he said. I saw the look in his eyes. He’s determined to sleep with me tonight, no matter how much I don’t want to sleep with him. Is there anything I can do? Please.” I knew my begging for help out of the situation wouldn’t change anything. I had to try. It crushed me. I’m not sure what hurt worse. That I would be forced to sleep with an alien I hated with a passion of one thousand burning suns, or seeing the looks of desperation on the girls’ faces. I knew they wanted so badly to help, if they could wisp me away from here with a magic wand, they would, and it killed them to know they couldn’t. “The best advice we can give you is to try not to show fear. It’s what he wants. He likes to be in control. Don’t...don’t give him that. Hang in there. It’ll be alright.” Columbia said all this while barely keeping herself together. The night hours were approaching quickly, being sick really sucked, and my anxiety about tonight sure wasn’t helping things.

I ate some dinner Magenta saved for me and took a bath to get cleaned up. We spent the next few hours talking trying to do anything to take my mind off Frank. Some of it did help. Sometime later Riff came by. Magenta had told me he wasn’t at dinner with everyone else, so he must’ve decided to see how things were going before getting something to eat. His eyes conveyed a look of great sympathy for me. “Master is very excited for tonight. Much to our displeasure. Daphne, I’m sorry. I want you to know whatever the formula does, I had no choice. I am truly sorry for whatever happens.” And with that, he left. 

It was 10:00 at night. Thirty minutes left. I finished doing what I needed to prepare myself. It was only sex, right? Sex with a psychopath that viewed me as an object for his satisfaction and he was also abusive. But I knew I had to swallow it. “It’s time. I have to go.” The girls hugged me and wished me luck. I walked down the hall getting closer Frank’s room. I took my time slowly approaching the door. I went inside and was surprised when I didn’t see him right at door waiting for me. “Looking for me?” I jumped and quickly turned around to see him next to the bed. Damn. There goes any hope of it not happening. I started to back away, but he grabbed me. “No you don’t, not this time, my lamb. I’ve waited long enough and this time, nothing will get in my way.” I looked around one last time before Frank shut the door. There was no Magenta, no Columbia, no hope. My fate was sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	25. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I’m back with another chapter. Thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it. For this chapter, I decided to try something a bit different. I’m thinking about sharing characters’ points of view so you can get an idea of how they’re affected by what’s going on. I thought it might help add some more characterization, too. I don’t know if I’ll continue this idea for future chapters or not. Let me know what you think. Also just a quick warning: There is sexual assault in this chapter and trauma, and the aftermath of trauma, so if that bothers you, you should probably skip this one.

Daphne’s POV  
I knew I wasn’t getting out of this. I did the best I could to control the fear as Frank turned back and came over to me. He went behind me and pulled me toward him. We were sitting on the bed and I felt him lean in. I tried to move away, but he had me locked in his firm grip. I was worried he would break my ribs if he squeezed any harder. I knew if he wanted to hurt me he would. I knew it was more about keeping me compliant than anything else. He kissed along my neck to my ear. I felt his tongue brush up against it and cried out in fear when he sucked on my ear lobe. It was an odd sensation. If it wasn’t for the situation and the person I was with, I could say it was enjoyable. His mouth and tongue were warm. It was soothing, and being sick was causing me to relax and doze off. I felt his grip loosen. Unfortunately, as much as I’d hoped, he wasn’t willing to let me sleep. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, but before I could react, he stuck me with a syringe. “What...what did you do?!” “It’s something to make this easier for you. Don’t worry. You’ll be aware of everything and be back to normal when it’s over.” Normal? I didn’t have much time to think about it. I noticed my emotions were gone. I didn’t feel anything. Something was wrong. I felt a strange warmth between my legs and throughout my body. It was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable. “Well, look at that. It’s working.” Frank laid me down and moved on top of me. I was an emotional zombie. Under normal circumstances I would have been fighting him every step of the way. I should have fought him. I guess Frank will do anything to have sex with someone. Even if it means getting rid of their emotions for a little while. He started removing my clothes, kissing and touching, adding more to the fire. He took his time. Unfortunately, when he was about to attend to my underwear, that was when my emotions came back. Full blown panic went through me. “Frank, no. Don’t do this, please! Stop! I don’t want to do this!” “Shhh, my little dove. You’ll be fine.” He continued on with the assault, placing a kiss on my underwear before removing them. I looked away from him. It was too humiliating to see him down there. I was so sore from being sick. I knew this was making it worse. I sobbed and begged him to stop when I felt his mouth on me. It only encouraged him to keep going. I eventually hit my peak and my body gave in. And of course Frank was happy. He thought I enjoyed it. I still couldn’t look at him. It wasn’t over yet. I felt him thrust into me. “Stop! It hurts!” It was like being split in two. He finally finished and put his robe and underwear back on. He took out a cigarette and smoked it. “You were such a good girl for me. You’ll come to like it on time.” All I could do was lay there and stay quiet. “I do believe I’ll keep you around. You’re too fun to toss aside. I’ll send the girls in to get you cleaned up.” I was too shocked to think about anything. I hate my life.

Magenta’s POV

Columbia and I were so worried about Daphne. We knew Frank likes to be in control, and since it had been awhile since he slept with anyone besides Rocky. His sexual appetites are always changing, and he would likely become violent with her. Columbia or I thought about trying to talk Frank into sleeping with us instead. We wanted so badly to help her get out of this, to escape from here. But we knew better. Daphne was someone new to him which meant he would do anything to get her in bed with him. Even if it was by force. We have a monitor in our room to see what goes on throughout the castle. We couldn’t do it. We couldn’t watch him with her. It’s strange, really. With most Earthlings, I’m usually cold, uncaring. I consider my compassionate side to be a weakness. I don’t like to show it to everyone. For some reason, with her, I don’t have a desire to be callous. She brings out the warmth in me and Riff. She treats as with kindness, and isn’t disgusted by us. She saw through Frank. She wasn’t entranced by him like the others. And unfortunately for that, she paid an awful price. I heard the sound of heels coming down the hall. It was Frank. “Go check on my little dove. She’ll need help getting cleaned up and with other things.” “What have you done? Did you rape her?” The smug look on his face said it all. I had enough. I punched him in the face. “Why? How could you?” “Why not?” He walked away, prancing down the hallway. Columbia and I rushed to Frank’s room. We saw Daphne laying there shanking. The bed was a mess. Hell, the whole damn room was a mess. There was a puddle of blood on the sheets. We cautiously went to her. “Hey...you want to come back with us and get cleaned up?” She didn’t answer. “Daphne? Come on, darling. Talk to us.” I put my hand on her back and she swatted my hand away screaming not to touch her. She scurried away, nearly falling off the bed. “Darling, it’s us. We would never hurt you. I know this is hard, but before we help you get cleaned up, we need to check for injuries, okay? “No I don’t want you to see!” “It’s alright, lamb. I promise.” I saw there were bruises on her thighs and she was bleeding between her legs. There were taers. “He wasn’t even gentle. I’ll kill him.” “No! Don’t leave me!” “Alright. Columbia, help me get her up. She grabbed a robe from a drawer and wrapped it around Daphne. The poor thing could barely stand. It took both of us to help her back to our room.

Frank’s POV  
Tonight was indeed a success. I must say I enjoyed the challenge. A human was able to resist my charms. Until Daphne showed up, most humans couldn’t resist my seduction attempts. I have been on Earth for quite awhile. I find humans more interesting than Transilvanians. They’re so wonderfully open with their emotions. However the combination of innocence and open emotions is pretty much an aphrodisiac. I love I was her first. She’s now ruined for everyone else. It’s a shame I had to be so aggressive with her, but I can’t allow someone to reject me. Once people come here, they can’t leave. They’re mine. Playmates for my amusement. What do other people have that I don’t? No one has ever refused me the way she has. I suppose I did get carried away, but it’s been so long since I slept with someone besides Rocky, especially someone new. I enjoy life on Earth more than Transilvania. I have more freedom here. I miss my dear mother, but I have no desire to take on the royal title. Humans are so strange with their attitudes about sex. So repressed. It’s a crime, really. I want to free them. Fortunately, I likely won’t have to dispose of Daphne. While I admire her feistiness it reminded me of Eddie. How I couldn’t control him. But I can control her. I’m sure she’ll come around in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled writing this chapter a lot, so I hope it wasn’t terrible.


End file.
